The Bodyguard
by EVision
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata, seorang Penyanyi terkenal, menerima surat ancaman pembunuhan dari salah satu fans fanaticnya. Karena takut, dia pun akhirnya mempekerjakan seorang Bodyguard untuk melindunginya. Based on The Bodyguard movie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto punyaku! hayo sapa yang mo repot-repot protes?

Chapter 1 : The Letter

Hyuuga Hinata sudah punya hobi menyanyi sejak usia delapan tahun. Orangtuanya menemukan bakatnya secara tak sengaja. Pada suatu hari saat ada acara panggung kecil di kampung (semacam 17 Agustusan gitu) semua berjalan lancar sampai saat anak perempuan mereka tiba-tiba naik ke atas panggung dan meraih mic yang ada ditengah-tengah panggung. Sontak saja ibunya panik dan berusaha menghentikannya dengan suara tertahan menyuruhnya turun. Tapi Hinata malah mulai menyanyi mengikuti irama lagu favoritnya, dengan suara yang memukau. Begitu lagu berakhir, ibunya berdiri di ujung panggung terlihat shock. Para penonton yang juga terlihat sama shocknya ikutan melongo, sebelum akhirnya mereka sadar, dan suara tepuk tangan yang sangat meriahpun terdengar.

Hinata tersenyum dengan anggun, mengangguk sedikit. Sejak saat itulah ibunya sadar bahwa putrinya ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang bintang. Hampir sekejab setelah peristiwa itu, sang ibu mengkursuskannya les vocal. Mengikutsertakannya diberbagai ajang lomba menyanyi. Namun Hinata 'ditemukan' pada peristiwa yang hampir sama dengan awal ibunya menyadari bakatnya. Saat itu keluarga Hinata diundang ke pesta ulang tahun teman ayahnya. Hinata diminta untuk menyumbangkan sebuah lagu. Saat berada di panggung, seluruh kepribadiannya berubah. Hilang sifat pemalunya, juga kebiasaannya yang mudah merona. Kebetulan saat itu, teman kuliah dari istri teman ayahnya, yang merupakan seorang produser kondang juga diundang. Dia melihat Hinata, senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya begitu mendengar gadis itu bernyanyi, yang dia yakin suara indah Hinata kelak bisa mengguncangkan dunia.

Lagu yang mengantarkannya kepuncak ketenaran adalah lagu yang dia ciptakan sendiri setelah orangtuanya meninggal dunia saat Hinata berusia enam belas tahun. Judulnya 'Balada Hati yang Kesepian' dan direquest disetiap konser.

Segera setelah kecelakaan mobil yang menewaskan kedua orang tua dan sepupunya, Hyuuga Neji, Hinata dan saudara perempuannya, Hyuuga Hanabi, diasuh oleh istri sepupu mereka yang lebih tua, Haruno Sakura. Sakura baru berumur 17 tahun saat itu, tapi dia telah diwariskan kekayaan yang melimpah oleh suaminya. Dengan ikhlas dia membawa Hinata dan Hanabi ke dalam rumahnya dan mengatakan pada mereka untuk tidak sungkan-sungkan tinggal disitu. Sakura ingin menjaga mereka karena dia sangat mencintai almarhum suaminya yang dia tahu sangat menyayangi sepupu-sepupunya. Walaupun saat itu tidak perlu. Hinata sudah kaya, tapi baru berumur 16 tahun, dan manajernya bersikeras agar Hinata tinggal bersama istri sepupunya itu ketimbang tinggal sendirian berdua dengan adiknya entah dimana.

Saat ulang tahunnya yang ke sembilan belas, Hinata masih tinggal di rumah Sakura. Hanabi baru berusia 13 tahun dan dengan adanya Sakura dia menjadi lebih mudah menerima ketidakhadiran Hinata disisinya. Sakura adalah seorang dokter, yang membuka beberapa klinik dengan uang warisan yang dimilikinya, begitu dia lulus kuliah dengan cepat karena kecerdasannya. Dan meskipun sangat sibuk, dia selalu punya waktu untuk dihabiskan bersama Hanabi. Hinata melakukan konser selama sembilan bulan lamanya dalam setahun ini. Pada satu masa-masa tersebut dia menerima surat-surat dari para penggemar. Ada satu surat isinya pendek, tulisan kata-katanya diambil dari potongan-potongan berbagai majalah dan koran. begini bunyinya:

_Hyuuga Hinata,_

_Kau akan menjadi milikku. Segera setelah kau mati, aku akan memelukmu selamanya._

Enam surat serupa lainnya datang seminggu kemudian, isinya sama. Hinata menatap surat yang ke enam tersebut dengan ketakutan selama berjam-jam sampai akhirnya Sakura bersikeras kalau mereka sebaiknya menelpon polisi. Walaupun surat itu cuma lelucon, mereka tetap harus malaporkannya, katanya.

Polisi yang datang orangnya sangat mengintimidasi. Wajahnya bisa dibilang sangat tampan walau expresinya sangat tenang (stoic?), tapi bola matanya berwarna merah gelap. Hinata sempat merinding sedikit saat polisi itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku officer Sasuke'" katanya, mengangguk sopan. "Boleh kulihat surat-suratnya?"

Dia memasang kaos tangan karet tipis dan mengambil amplop dari tangan Hinata.

"Kapan anda menerima surat-surat ini?"

"Se-setiap hari selama enam hari," Hinata tergagap, pucat. "Kami menemukannya di kotak surat, yang berarti orang itu menaruhnya sendiri disana."

"Hm," Sasuke bergumam sambil memandangi surat-surat tersebut. "Aku akan menyita ini sebagai bukti. Anda akan kuhubungi jika sudah ada hasilnya."

"Tapi apa saranmu untuk kami. Menurutmu apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Sakura bertanya tiba-tiba saat polisi itu hendak beranjak pergi.

Officer Sasuke mengangkat bahu, menarik sepuntung rokok dari sakunya. "Jangan buka kotak suratmu"

Sakura menatap punggungnya dengan mulut menganga, saat officer itu manerik pintu terbuka,

"I'll be in touch," bisiknya tanpa berpaling.

"T-tapi bagaimana kalau orang ini serius?" kali ini Hinata yang menyahut. "Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar ingin me-membunuhku? Polisi ma-macam apa kau ini?"

"Yang terbaik," jawabnya. "Sudah kubilang I'll be in touch. Kurasa aku bisa sesekali patroli dengan mobilku disekitar sini."

Sakura mendesah. "Sama sekali tak ada gunanya. Hinata akan berangkat lagi besok. Dia akan pergi tur. Siapa yang akan melindunginya kalau begitu?"

"Saya sarankan anda cari bodyguard saja kalau memang anda merasa terancam."

"Bodyguard?" tanya Sakura. "Kurasa terlalu cepat untuk itu. Mungkin saja ini cuma lelucon orang iseng. Lebih baik kami menunggu dulu apa akan masih ada surat ancaman lagi nanti."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Jika kalian berubah pikiran, kurasa aku kenal seseorang yang bagus untuk dijadikan bodyguard."

"Terima kasih officer Sasuke." jawab Sakura dengan sopan. "Kami akan menghubungi anda jika memang kami membutuhkan bantuan anda."

"Akan kutelpon kalian jika kami menemukan suatu informasi," kata Sasuke dingin sambil melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu.

Sakura menghela nafas, beralih ke Hinata. Entah untuk alasan apa, hubungan mereka berdua selalu terasa canggung dan tidak nyaman. Wanita yang lebih tua setahun itu membuat Hinata merasa inferior setiap waktu, tapi dia selalu bisa diandalkan pada masa-masa yang kritis.

"Apa-apaan tuh?" tanya Hinata lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Apa dia gila?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, menyisir rambut pinknya kebelakang dengan jari-jarinya. "Aku tidak tahu. Apa kau mau cari seorang bodyguard?"

"Tidak'" Hinata berbisik. "Kurasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Mungkin orang itu tidak akan mengirim surat lagi."

"Semoga saja," respon Sakura. "Well, aku harus pergi ke klinik. Mungkin pulangnya telat. Jadi mungkin aku masih akan tertidur saat kau berangkat besok, jadi selamat jalan yah!"

Hinata mengangguk. "Jaga Hanabi selama aku pergi."

"Pasti, selalu." kata Sakura lembut. "Dan jaga dirimu."

Hinata kembali duduk dengan terkejut. **Dia terdengar khawatir. Padahal sepertinya dia tak pernah peduli padaku.**

Yup, sudah bisa ditebak fic ini berdasar dari film Bodyguard yg dibintangi Whitney Houston. Dan nih fic juga ga original buatanku. Aku translate dan ubah dikit (dikit bgt) dari fic berbahasa inggris dari seri anime laen. Mungkin udh ada yg pernah baca. Tapi berhubung aku suka bgt jalan ceritanya, jadi pengen kuubah tokoh2nya jadi tokoh2 di naruto. Maap buat yang ga suka. Tapi aku SUKA! *ditampar readers (kalo ada)* ^o^

Gaara akan baru nongol di chapter 2. Neji jg terpaksa kubuat mati krn kalo hidup ga fitting ma ceritanya.

Akhir kata, bagi yang suka cerita ini, tolong disempatkan reviewnya. Arigato!

Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : siapapun pasti tau kalau Naruto miliknya mas Khishimoto...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Temari dan Gaara bukan saudara di cerita ini.

Chapter 2: Jeritan

"Benar-benar penampilan yang memukau, Hinata!"

"Thanks, Ino," kata Hinata kepada managernya, sembari mengelap keringat di dahinya. "Oh, capeknya."

Yamanaka Ino, yang juga teman akrab Hinata, menyerahkan sebotol air untuknya. "Balada Hati yang Kesepian tidak terdengar sepowerfull biasanya malam ini."

Hinata mengangkat bahu. "Tadi aku tiba-tiba merasa lelah di akhir konser. Maaf. Lain kali aku akan berusaha tampil lebih baik lagi."

Ino meletakkan tangannya di bahu Hinata, memandangnya dengan mata birunya yang hangat. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Penampilanmu tadi masih hebat kok."

"Kuharap begitu," gumam Hinata, lalu meneguk airnya.

"Aku bicara jujur," sahut Ino tajam. "Oh ya, ada bingkisan di kamarmu."

"Dari siapa?"

"Tidak tahu," jawab Ino. "Kayaknya seseorang yang menyerahkannya ke Temari."

Temari yang juga teman baik Hinata, adalah back up singer yang kuat.

"Temari!" panggil Hinata.

"Ya?" jawab gadis yang dipanggil itu.

"Siapa yang memberimu bingkisan untukku?"

"Seorang pria. Aku tidak ingat tampangnya, kejadiannya begitu cepat. Aku meletakkannya di ruang gantimu."

"Trims," Hinata bergumam. Perasaan gugup mulai terbangun di dalam perutnya.

"Tidak masalah!" sahut Temari riang. "Aku mo ganti baju dulu. Sampai nanti!"

"Kenapa kau juga tidak ganti baju aja dulu?" saran Ino. "Kau terlihat sangat lelah."

Hinata mengangguk. "Ya.. Kurasa aku tidak ikut ke pesta malam ini. Aku mo langsung tidur saja."

"Ide bagus," gumam Ino. "Kau tau, Temari akan pergi, jadi biar dia saja yang cari alasan kau tidak bisa hadir."

"Gadis itu banyak sekali energinya," kata Hinata lembut. "Aku penasaran dari mana dia mendapatkannya."

Ino mengangkat bahu.

Hinata terkekeh. "Sampai nanti, Ino."

"Bye, dear."

Hinata berjalan melalui kerumunan di belakang panggung menuju kamar gantinya. Didorongnya pintu agar terbuka, dan perasaan gentar menyelimuti dadanya.

Bingkisan itu, panjang, namun sempit, tergeletak di atas meja kecil. Dia mengambil dan membukanya dengan jari-jari gemetar. Saat dilihatnya isi dari bingkisan itu, tak sadar dia menghembuskan nafas lega. **,bunga kesukaanku.**

Diangkatnya buket mawar tersebut dari dalam kotak, bersenandung senang, kemudian membeku, Digenggamnya mawar itu erat, saat dilihatnya amplop tak bernama tergeletak di atas tisu putih didalam kotak itu.

Perlahan diletakkannya buket yang dipegangnya, kemudian diambilnya amplop tersebut, dibuka dan Hinata membaca isinya.

_Hyuuga Hinata,_

_Kau pikir kau bisa lari dariku? Aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi. Kau akan menjadi milikku. Segera kau akan mati dan aku akan memelukmu selamanya._

Hinata terkesiap dan membiarkan surat itu jatuh dari tangannya. Orang itu mengikutinya. Dia ada disini, dan dia sudah berbicara pada Temari. Hinata meletakkan tangan di dadanya untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

**Jangan panik.**

Hinata jatuh terduduk, tiba-tiba pusing. Kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Terisak lembut.

**Aku harus telpon Sakura, kemudian memberitahu Ino.**

Dengan gemetar Hinata meraih telpon genggamnya dan men-dial nomor Sakura.

Saat itu jam empat pagi di Konoha, tapi sepertinya Sakura masih terjaga di jam segitu. Dia mengangkat telponnya pada dering ketiga, "Halo?"

"Sakura? Ini Hinata."

"Apa ada masalah?"

Hinata mengangguk, tapi kemudian ingat kalau istri sepupunya ini tidak mungkin bisa melihat, kemudian berkata, "Ya."

"Ada masalah apa?"

"Aku dapat surat lagi," suara Hinata terdengar panik. "Orang itu memberikan bingkisan pada Temari, tapi Temari tidak ingat seperti apa orangnya."

"Orang itu ada disana?" tanya Sakura, terdengar kaget. "Ya ampun. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"A-aku tidak tahu," Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kurasa aku akan bilang ke Ino, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau telpon Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" ulang Sakura. "Tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan dari sini?"

"Tanya dia siapa nama Bodyguard yang direkomendasikannya kemarin." jawab Hinata. "Katakan saja padanya kalau aku menerima surat lagi, dan orang itu mengikutiku dan aku merasa tidak aman."

"Baiklah." jawab Sakura. "Telpon aku lagi sekitar jam 12. Mungkin aku bisa menghubunginya jam segitu."

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

"Aku punya firasat buruk, Hinata," bisik Sakura. "Kau harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Iya, Sakura," ucap Hinata lembut. "Pasti."

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau tertarik dengan pekerjaan itu?"

Gaara Sabaku meletakkan tongkat kayu yang digunakannya untuk berlatih disampingnya dan melap keringat di keningnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak melayani selebriti, Shikamaru." ucapnya sambil meneguk sebotol air yang diletakkan di sudut ruangan saat dia datang tadi.

Nara Shikamaru, sesama bodyguard, kadang teman akrabnya, mengawasinya dengan seksama. "Ini bukan seperti pekerjaan mengawal selebriti yang biasanya. Cobalah kau lihat dulu dan temui gadis ini, oke?"

"Siapa sih yang menghubungimu?" tanya Gaara, sambil bersandar di dinding belakangnya dan memejamkan mata.

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke?" mata hijau Gaara terbuka seketika. "Kau tahu aku tidak tahan sama orang itu."

"Kau bukan bekerja untuk dia." sahut Shikamaru datar. "Kau akan bekerja untuk gadis itu. Mereka bersedia membayar tiga ribu dolar seminggu. Itu jumlah uang yang banyak."

"Aku baru saja mengawal seorang Senator selama tujuh bulan. Dan sekarang kau berharap aku mau mengasuh seorang gadis kecil?"

"Dia bukan gadis kecil," jawab Shikamaru tenang. "Umurnya sembilan belas, jalan dua puluh, dan dia ketakutan. Mereka mencari yang terbaik. Dan kita berdua adalah yang terbaik. Tapi aku akan sibuk untuk dua bulan kedepan."

"Memangnya kau bersedia mengambil pekerjaan ini?" tanya Gaara tak percaya.

"Ada sesuatu tentang gadis itu yang samar-samar terasa familiar. Kurasa aku akan mengambilnya."

"Familiar? Tentu saja. Wajahnya mungkin muncul di semua stasiun televisi."

"Memangnya kau sudah pernah lihat?" tanya shikamaru. Dia mendekat ke arah Gaara sambil menarik keluar sebuah amplop dari balik jaketnya.

"Aku tidak pernah nonton TV."

Shikamaru menyerahkan amplop itu ketangannya. "Coba kau lihat dulu fotonya."

Gaara menerima amplop itu dan membukanya dalam diam. Dia menatap foto ditangannya untuk sesaat, dan perasaan kaget seolah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut hitam yang panjang, kulit sewarna gading, dan sepasang mata perak yang dalam terbingkai di wajah cantiknya. **Dia memang terlihat familiar.. Mata perak?**

"Bagaimana?" tuntut Shikamaru, yang sepertinya mulai terdengar tidak sabar.

"Empat ribu dolar." Hanya itu respon dari Gaara.

"Aku yakin mereka tidak akan keberatan." kata Shikamaru. "Tetapi mereka ingin kau menemui gadis itu di Paris, karena dia sedang syuting video klip disana. Kita berdua akan terbang kesana malam ini."

.

.

.

"Baiklah, semuanya! Kita break dulu untuk makan siang. Setengah jam!"

Hinata mengambil botol minuman yang disodorkan Ino, nafasnya memburu.

"Kerja bagus, Hinata!" ucap Ino riang. "Hanya tinggal beberapa scene lagi yang perlu di ambil sebelum kita bisa kembali pulang ke Konoha, dan kau bisa beristirahat selama beberapa hari."

Hinata mengangguk. "Kedengarannya bagus. Aku ingin berada di rumah selama beberapa hari."

"Kalian mau pergi ke kafe di seberang jalan?" ajak Temari, yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Tentu saja." jawab Ino sementara Hinata menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau yakin, Hinata?" Temari bertanya.

"Ya, aku mau disini saja. Aku ingin lihat-lihat sekitar bangunan ini. Kudengar sedang ada syuting film yang mengambil lokasi di atas bangunan ini. Aku mo lihat."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa setengah jam lagi!" kata Temari bersemangat.

Hinata memandang mereka menjauh sebelum melangkahkan kaki menuju tangga untuk naik ke tingkat lantai selanjutnya. Dia mendorong pintu terbuka, dan tangannya meraba dinding, mencari-cari tombol lampu di ruangan yang gelap itu. Dinyalakannya semua tombol yang ditemukannya kemudian berbalik dan terkesiap.

Settingan untuk film yang kabarnya di ambil disini ternyata sebuah taman yang mempesona. Hinata jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka tidak bekerja hari ini.

Membuang pikirannya jauh-jauh, Hinata berjalan menuju tempat settingan itu dan menyentuh bunga yang terlihat sangat indah. **cantiknya..**

Tersenyum sendiri, Hinata mulai kesana kemari disekitar taman buatan, penasaran dengan benda-benda yang ada di tempat tersebut. Saat dia melihat jam tangannya, dia kaget karena tidak sadar sudah dua puluh lima menit berlalu.

Gadis itupun berbalik menuju pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan tangga turun, tapi kemudian membeku ditempat saat semua lampunya tiba-tiba mati. Hinata menjulurkan tangannya kedepan mencari saklar lampu dalam kegelapan.

"Hey, ada orang di sini!" teriaknya. "Tolong nyalakan lampunya!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

**Pasti petugas maintenance atau apa**

Hinata tersandung, hampir jatuh menubruk suatu benda tak terlihat yang ada di kakinya.

"Hey kembali!" dia berteriak. "Aku tidak bisa lihat apa-apa!"

Hening.

Sambil menyumpahi dirinya sendiri, Hinata mencoba berjalan satu langkah lagi.

"Hinata."

Sebuah bisikan. Dimana? Dibelakangnya?

"Hinata."

Hinata mulai bernafas dengan cepat. "Si-siapa disana?"

"Hinata."

di-depannya?

"Jawab!" tuntut Hinata. "Naruto, jika ini salah satu leluconmu, akan kubunuh kau nanti!"

Hinata mundur selangkah. "Naruto?"

"Bukan."

Hinata bergidik. Sekarang suara itu terdengar dari samping kirinya.

"S-siapa disitu? Berhentilah bermain-main."

**Tidakkah tiba-tiba sunyi sekali disini?**

"Aku serius!" Hinata ingin menangis. "Ini bukan permainan!"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, dia bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri yang berdebar-debar kencang.

"Kau bukan permainan, my love."

Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa dirinya diselimuti kegelapan yang buta, Hinata mulai berlari, mengikuti petunjuk umum yang bisa diingatnya untuk ke arah pintu-pintu.

"Kau tak bisa lari dariku," suara itu mendesis tepat dibelakangnya.

Hinata menelan ludah, memaksa kakinya untuk berlari lebih cepat. Dia tersandung sekali lagi, kali ini benar-benar terjatuh, menubruk lantai dengan hentakan kuat.

Rasa panik membengkak di dadanya, Hinata meraba-raba kaki dan tangannya.

**Dimana dia? Dimana dia? Dimana dia? DIMANA DIA?**

Hinata memaksakan kakinya untuk berdiri, dan mulai melangkah maju, tapi bergidik kaget saat merasakan rambutnya dibelai lembut dari belakang.

"Me-menjauh dariku!" suaranya bergetar, memutar dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau akan segera menjadi milikku."

Kali ini dia tidak tau dari arah mana suara itu datangnya, terdengar seperti mengelilinginya.

Hinata berusaha tetap diam sambil mundur perlahan. **Jika aku tidak bersuara, mungkin dia tidak akan bisa menemukanku.**

Setelah beberapa saat, kesunyian mulai mengganggu pikirannya dan dia berbalik, berlari sekali lagi.

**Pintu-pintu pasti ada disekitar sini di suatu tempat!**

Perasaan terkejut melandanya saat tubuhnya menubruk suatu benda yang keras.

**Dinding! Yang perlu kulakukan sekarang hanyalah berjalan munyusuri dinding ini dan aku akan menemukan pintunya.**

Tapi ternyata yang ditubruknya bukanlah dinding. Melainkan sesuatu yang hangat.

Lengan-lengan yang kuat tiba-tiba memeluknya. "Milikku."

Suara terakhir yang Hinata dengar adalah jeritannya sendiri.

To be continued.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya slesei juga ngetik chapter 2 ini. Pegel bo ngetik pake hp. Maklum ga punya komputer boro-boro laptop.

Aku suka sekali cerita ini. Mungkin susunan kata2 dicerita ini amatir banget. Tapi gpp lah. Cukup puas kok.

Yup, udh bisa ketebak siapa si stalker?

Gaara dan Hinata baru akan bertemu di chapter 3.

Mungkin ratingnya akan kuganti jadi M. Tapi tidak akan ada adegan yang eksplisit kecuali para readers memintanya.

Tuk Moochi-san, terima kasih banget udah diingetin. Saya memang terlalu terburu-buru sangking semangatnya garap fic ini sampe ga periksa ulang. Langsung main posting aja. Hehe.. Terima kasih yaaa..

oke deh. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto masih miliknya Masashi sensei.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : Pertemuan Pertama

.

.

.

.

"Berapa banyak surat seperti ini yang sudah dia terima?" tanya Gaara, memandang surat ditangannya.

"Sama yang ini totalnya tujuh." jawab Ino.

"Apa sebelum ini dia tidak pernah menerima surat-surat ancaman?" Gaara meletakkan kembali surat tersebut di atas meja dan memandang gadis berambut pirang didepannya.

"Tentu saja pernah," balas Ino. "Dia punya fans club. Semua surat dari fans masuk lewat sana... Dan kantor pos juga sudah dibayar untuk meneruskan apapun yang dikirim para fans bahkan dari luar negeri sekalipun, harus ditampung terlebih dahulu di club baru bisa masuk ke kotak surat Hinata. Belum pernah ada kejadian dimana surat fan langsung terkirim kerumahnya sebelum ini. Enam surat yang lain langsung dimasukkan ke kotak surat oleh si pelaku. Sedangkan yang ini lewat temanku, salah satu back up singer Hinata."

"Jadi, fan club pernah menerima surat ancaman?"

Ino mengangguk. "Ya, tapi tidak ada yang seperti ini. Yang lain dengan mudah bisa kami abaikan, tapi... yang ini lebih serius, apalagi sekarang..."

"Siapa yang menemukan gadis itu?"

"Aku." sebuah suara agak dalam menyahut dari pintu masuk di belakang Gaara.

Gaara berbalik dan melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata berwarna biru terang.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Naruto," pemuda itu menjawab, bersandar di pintu. Wajahnya terlihat murung. "Aku supirnya Hinata dan juga penjaganya..."

"Dimana kau saat gadis itu diserang?" tanya Gaara dingin sebelum beralih ke Ino.

"Ap-apaan kau ini. Kau pikir kau itu siapa?" tuntut Naruto dengan suara nyaring. Kemarahan tampak jelas diwajahnya yang memerah.

Gaara tidak memperdulikannya. "Bagaimana kamu menemukan gadis itu?"

Naruto mendatanginya hingga berhadapan dengannya. "Aku menemukannya pingsan di lantai. Aku mendengar teriakan dan bergegas memeriksanya."

"Dia tidak terluka?" tanya Gaara, menatap laki-laki didepannya ketika laki-laki itu tidak segera menjawab.

"Tidak terluka? Dia gemetaran hebat ketika sadar, jika kau mau tau..."

"Tapi dari segi fisik, dia tidak terluka?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Tidak," Ino menjawab. "Dia sangat ketakutan...tapi dia tidak terluka...bagaimana menurutmu kalau begitu?"

Gaara mengangkat bahu. "Sudah jelas. Orang itu bermain-main dengannya."

"Bermain-main dengannya?" tanya Naruto dengan alis terangkat.

"Seperti seekor kucing yang mempermainkan seekor tikus sebelum kemudian memangsanya." jawab Gaara datar.

Mata biru Naruto melebar sedikit.

"Dia ingin gadis itu tau kalau dia bisa membawanya kapanpun dia mau," Gaara melanjutkan. "Itu, kalau dia memilih untuk membawanya hari ini, maka tidak seorangpun yang bisa menghentikannya."

"Ja-jadi, dia cuma ingin menakut-nakutiku?" suara lembut terdengar dari pintu diseberang ruangan tempat mereka berada.

Mata hijau Gaara seketika melirik ke arah suara. Gadis itu berdiri di sana, pucat, terbalut oleh wardrobe tebal. Dia terlihat cantik dan innocent dengan rambutnya yang terurai sebahu. Tatapan matanya dalam, berwarna perak dengan bulumata tebal.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat muda, namun tubuhnya mendustakan umurnya. Meski terbungkus jubah, Gaara bisa melihat lekukan-lekukannya.

"Ya," responnya, memalingkan muka dengan cepat dari gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu dia berhasil," Hinata berbisik pelan, berjalan keruangan mereka dan berdiri disamping Ino. "Apakah anda tuan Sabaku?"

Gaara mengangguk singkat, kemudian nenunjuk ke arah Shikamaru, yang berdiri diam disebelahnya. "Ini Nara Shikamaru."

"Ap-apa anda sudah memutuskan untuk mengambil pekerjaan ini atau tidak?" tanya Hinata, menatapnya. "Aku..aku tidak merasa nyaman lagi..aku merasa butuh perlindungan..."

Semua mata menatap Gaara, menunggu jawabannya. "Ya, aku akan menerimanya, tapi dengan beberapa syarat..."

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Ino.

"Pertama-tama kita harus merubah rutinitas Miss Hyuuga," sahut Gaara pelan. "Si pelaku jangan sampai bisa memprediksi kegiatannya. Kedua, aku harus mengecek rumah Miss Hyuuga. Ada beberapa sistem keamanan yang yang harus diijinkan kupasang di beberapa tempat..."

Ino mengangguk. "Baiklah. Apa ada lagi?"

"Jika aku yang bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan Miss Hyuuga, aku ingin setiap orang bisa bekerja sama denganku," jawab Gaara. "Tidak ada yang boleh mengesampingkan keputusan-keputusanku...karena itu akan mengganggu tujuan dari tanggung jawabku untuk melindunginya."

"Aku mengerti." gumam Ino. "Tidak masalah. Yang kupedulikan hanya menjaga Hinata tetap aman. Jika kami harus berkorban, kami bersedia. Selama kau tidak keberatan Hinata...keputusannya ada padamu..."

Untuk sesaat Hinata tampak ragu, namun kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Aku setuju."

"Kalau begitu tuan Sabaku," kata Ino. "Kita semua sudah sepakat. Kapan kau akan memulainya?"

"Sekarang."

.

.

.

"Oh, wow," bisik Temari, mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka ke arah dua bodyguard, yang sedang berbicara dengan ino. Matanya terpaku pada sosok yang tinggi, rambut dikuncir kaku keatas, sebelum pandangannya beralih ke Hinata, yang sekarang sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur. "Yang rambut hitam keren sekali...dan yang rambut merah lumayan cakep juga."

Hinata tidak merespon, sedikit menggigil.

Temari duduk disampingnya dan melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Hinata. "Kau ok?"

Hinata mulai mengangguk, tapi kemudian menggeleng tiba-tiba. "Ti-tidak..."

"Oh, honey!" Temari memeluknya erat. "Aku sungguh menyesal semua ini terjadi padamu..."

"Aku juga," gumam Hinata, balas memeluk Temari.

"Keadaannnya tidak akan terlalu buruk sekarang," kata Temari, tersenyum jahil kearahnya. "Tidak terlalu buruk kalau ada pria secakep itu yang melindungimu..."

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Kau gila, Temari."

Temari cekikikan. "Meskipun, harus kuakui kalau aku lebih suka yang rambut hitam itu yang tinggal disini dan menjagamu."

"Yang rambutnya dikuncir? Aku belum mendengarnya bicara sepatah katapun sejak mereka tiba disini."

Temari mendesah, menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur. "Kuat, tipe pendiam."

Hinata geleng-geleng, tersenyum.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik aja sekarang," lanjut Temari. "Polisi itu bilang laki-laki ini yang terbaik kan? Dia akan melindungimu. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa..."

Hinata mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Hinata..."

Hinata mendongak dari buku yang sedang dia baca untuk melihat Naruto, yang nongol ke balconi dan bersender di pintu.

"Maaf aku tidak ada disana untuk melindungimu kemarin," gerutunya, sambil menatap kebawah. "Aku merasa tak berguna sekali..."

"Naruto, itukan bukan salahmu," sahut Hinata pelan, berdiri dari kursinya. "Kamu kan tidak mungkin tahu bisa ada kejadian itu..."

Naruto meringis. "Iya juga sih, tapi coba saja aku tidak keluar terlalu lama kemarin, dan bisa datang lebih cepat dan berada bersamamu saat orang itu menyerangmu..."

Hinata menggeleng, gemetar. "Jika orang itu ingin mendapatkanku, aku yakin dia akan menemukan cara..."

"Tidak jika aku bisa mencegahnya!" sahut Naruto tegas.

"Aku takut sekali," Hinata berbisik. "Pikiran tentang orang itu menakutiku..."

Naruto bejalan kesampingnya, memeluk Hinata dan menyandarkan kepala gadis itu di dadanya yang bidang. "Tak akan kubiarkan dia menyakitimu...lagi...kau tau itu kan?"

Hinata mangangguk, wajahnya menempel pada kaos t-shirt Naruto.

"Dan karena sekarang ada Sabaku itu disini..., kau jadi punya dobel perlindungan!"

Hinata bersandar menjauh dari Naruto. "Menurutmu dia bagaimana?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Dia kelihatan sombong dan jaga jarak. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Dia sepertinya...kurasa, mungkin memang begitu pembawaannya..."

"Mungkin," Naruto menggerutu. "Pria yang satunya seperti bongkahan es batu saja. Kelihatan sok cool banget."

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Kulihat juga begitu..."

Naruto tertawa lebar. Suaranya menenangkan Hinata. Pemuda ini adalah salah satu teman dekatnya, yang keberadaanya selalu membuatnya nyaman. Dia selalu membuat Hinata tertawa.

"Naruto...Aku senang sekali kau ada disini..."

"Aku juga!" sahutnya antusias, Hinata dipeluknya singkat sebelum kemudian berdiri. "Dan aku akan menjagamu tetap aman apapun yang terjadi!"

.

.

.

To be continued.

Sepertinya fic ini kurang pembacanya :/ tapi tak apalah. Yang penting aku masih semangat nulisnya. Mungkin setelah chapter ke 5 aku akan tangguhkan dulu dan beralih ke proyek fic sasuhina.

Temari dan Shikamaru sangat OOC ya disini? Tp mudah2an dichapter selanjutnya mereka bisa kubuat kembali ke karakter aslinya.

Belum ada momen GaaHina, karena alurnya ga mungkin dibuat terburu-buru. Jadi harus sealami mungkin. Weleh, ngomong opo toh aku ini? Wong nih fic tinggal nyalin doank xD hahaha

Duh, mana belum ijin ma pengarang aslinya... Mudah2an ga ada yang protes. Abis aku suka banget ceritanyaaaa... Walau aku ga terlalu bisa menyampaikan isi ceritanya dengan baik pake bahasa Indonesia, makanya ga ada yang tertarik tuk baca :

sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya! **tiga chapter pertama ini kilat banget gw updatenya**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Baik Naruto maupun cerita ini, bukan milikku T-T

Trims buat yang udah review.. Salam kenal juga buat semuanya :) maaf chapternya pendek2. Karena waktu tuk bisa ngerjainnya juga pendek. Cuma bisa di malam hari soalnya siang kerja. Dan mumpung lagi libur 2 hari jd bisa update kilat. Untuk selanjutnya mungkin cuma bisa seminggu sekali..

Aih curhat deh! okeh! Langsung saja ke main story!

Oh iya, karena Temari dan Gaara bukan saudara disini, Temari tdk ada nama keluarga, dan umurnya juga lebih muda dari Gaara. Temari seumuran Sakura, lebih tua 1 tahun dari Hinata.

.

.

.

Chapter 4: Obsesi

"Apa semua sudah siap?" tanya Ino dengan suara keras. "Kita akan berangkat ke airport sepuluh menit lagi!"

"Aku siap." sahut Hinata, membawa dompet hitam kecil. "Aku suka Paris, tapi aku juga tidak sabar kembali ke Konoha. Aku merasa tidak aman disini semenjak hari itu..."

Ino memegang pundak Hinata agar ia nyaman. "Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kata mereka Tuan Sabaku sangat ahli dalam profesinya. Aku juga sudah mengecek referensinya. Dia benar-benar sangat direkomendasikan."

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku tau, tapi...well, it just scary..."

"Ga usah takut!" suara Naruto terdengar dibelakangnya. "Sudah kubilang aku akan melindungimu."

Hinata tersenyum padanya. "Iya..."

Temari keluar dari kamarnya, menghela nafas berat. "Konoha SAAAANGAT membosankan... Aku tidak sabar sampai kita pergi lagi untuk pengambilan gambar di Hawai..."

"Oh, iya ya," gumam Hinata.

"Pengambilan gambar?" sebuah suara dingin terdengar dari arah pintu.

Hinata menengok dan melihat bodyguard-nya, yang memakai kemeja berwarna biru gelap, dan celana berwarna hitam. Anehnya meski rambutnya acak-acakan, tapi pas banget dengan wajahnya. Meski Hinata ga habis pikir kenapa dia memilih dahinya untuk ditato. Kan bisa-bisa wajahnya yang bagus itu bisa jadi jelek. Dan lagi-lagi anehnya tato di dahinya itu justru menyempurnakan raut wajahnya. Mata hijaunya yang teduh menatap Hinata tajam, menunggu jawaban gadis itu.

"Kita ada pengambilan gambar untuk sebuah majalah yang akan terbit minggu depan," jawab Hinata. "Kita akan berada di Hawai selama seminggu."

Gaara mengangguk singkat, beralih ke Ino. "Kapan kau berencana akan memberitahukan aku hal ini?"

Ino terlihat sedikit malu. "Dengan semua kejadian ini, kurasa aku lupa soal perjalanan tersebut sampai Temari menyebutkannya tadi..."

"Begitu," sahut Gaara datar. "Berapa lama kita tinggal di Konoha?"

"Tiga hari," jawab Ino. "Kemudian kita berangkat ke Hawai, kemudian USA."

Gaara mengangguk sekali lagi. "Sebaiknya kita segera ke airport."

"Tentu!" kata Ino. "Aku akan menelpon mereka agar datang untuk mengangkat koper-koper."

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara ketukkan pelan.

"Pasti itu bellhop-nya!" sahut Ino, segera membukakan pintu. Matanya melebar kaget saat dilihatnya tidak ada siapa-siapa dan koridornya sepi. "Ap-"

Gadis pirang itu mulai melangkah keluar menuju koridor, namun terhenti saat sepatunya menyandung sesuatu. Menengok kebawah, dia melihat sebuah kotak kecil tergeletak di lantai di depannya.

"Apa ini?" katanya nyaring, berjongkok untuk memungutnya.

"Jangan sentuh!" Sebuah suara bernada memerintah terdengar dari belakangnya.

Ino membeku di tempat, tangannya hanya tinggal beberapa inchi dari kotak tersebut.

"Biarkan aku memeriksanya dulu." ucap Gaara, jongkok disampingnya.

Ino mengangguk, wajahnya pucat begitu ia mundur perlahan menjauhi kotak tersebut, sadar kalau benda itu bisa saja sesuatu yang berbahaya.

Hinata datang menghampiri dan berdiri disamping Ino, tangannya memegangi dadanya dengan gugup. Semua orang di ruangan itu terdiam saat Gaara dengan hati-hati memungut kotak tersebut. Dia menatapnya waspada, membungkuk dan menempelkan telinganya pada benda itu untuk beberapa saat.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dia bangun dari jongkok dan mengeluarkan pocketknife dari sakunya. Dipotongnya isolasi yang merekat pada kotak dengan cepat dan membuka tutupnya perlahan.

Hinata menahan nafas saat si bodyguard mengintip kedalam kotak, ekspresi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan apa-apa. Saat Hinata mulai tidak tahan dengan ketegangan tersebut, ia menghampiri pria itu. "Ap-apa isinya?"

Gaara menatap Hinata sekilas. "Gambar-gambar... Dan sebuah amplop."

"Gambar?" kata Hinata bingung, kemudian berdiri disampingnya dan mengintip ke bawah. "Ya Tuhan..."

Kotak itu berisi gambar-gambar dengan berbagai bentuk dan ukuran. Ada yang hitam putih dan juga berwarna.

Hinata jongkok disamping Gaara, memungut sebuah foto. "Ini aku saat berumur lima belas tahun...di sebuah konser...dan yang ini saat berumur tujuh belas..."

Hinata merasa tubuhnya keram seketika saat dia membolak balik gambar foto-foto tersebut. Kebanyakan adalah gambarnya, tapi ada juga gambar yang lainnya. Ada gambar Ino dan Temari, Hanabi, Sakura, Naruto... Bahkan ada foto Gaara dan dirinya, yang pastinya baru diambil beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya, menjatuhkan foto-foto tersebut kembali ke dalam kotak. "Apa INI?"

Gaara membuka amplop tersebut dengan pisaunya. Ia menarik keluar secarik kertas yg terlipat di dalamnya.

Matanya menyusuri tulisan di kertas tersebut dengan cepat, ekspresinya tidak berubah. Tiba-tiba dia berdiri, "Ayo kita pergi sekarang."

"Apa isinya?" tanya Hinata masih dengan posisi jongkok. "Katakan padaku..."

Gaara menatapnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum menyodorkan surat itu.

_Hyuuga Hinata,_

_Foto-foto ini adalah hadiah dariku untukmu. Aku punya banyak copy-nya. Aku sangat menikmatinya ketika aku memeluk dan menciummu. Segera kau akan mati dan aku akan memelukmu selamanya. Tak seorangpun yang bisa melindungimu dariku. Bahkan si Sabaku itu... Tak seorangpun... Aku akan membawamu dan memilikimu... Akan kuisi semua hasratmu... Cuma soal waktu... Segera aku akan mendapatkanmu, my love... Jangan takut, aku segera datang..._

Hinata terbelalak membaca kata-kata dalam surat itu, dibacanya ulang, lagi dan lagi.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang," kata Gaara tegas. "Kita bisa ketinggalan pesawat. Aku ingin kita segera keluar dari Paris sesegera mungkin."

Ino mengangguk, membantu Hinata untuk menariknya berdiri. "Come on, dear. Berikan kertas itu padaku."

Dia menarik surat tersebut dari jari-jari Hinata yang lemas.

"Dia sudah mengawasiku selama bertahun-tahun..." bisik Hinata saat para bellhop akhirnya memasuki ruangan dan mulai mengangkut koper-koper mereka. "Sejak aku masih lima belas tahun... Atau mungkin sebelumnya lagi..."

"Shh..semuanya akan baik-baik saja," Ino berusaha menenangkannya, tangan Ino memapah bahu Hinata dan mereka berjalan mengikuti Gaara dan Naruto yang berjalan di depan.

Gaara memegangi kotak berisikan foto dan gambar-gambar tersebut dengan casual selagi mereka menunggu di depan pintu lift. "Ini mungkin berisi bukti," katanya pada Ino saat pintu lift terbuka tanpa suara. "Aku akan menyuruh mereka menelitinya saat kita tiba di Konoha."

Ino mengangguk.

Saat pintu terbuka di lantai satu, mata Temari terbelalak kaget karena dia melihat pria berambut hitam dikuncir ke atas yang datang bersama Gaara itu hari sedang berdiri bersandar di pilar terdekat.

"Langsung menuju pintu keluar," instruksi Gaara pelan. "Aku harus bicara dengan rekanku."

"Sedang apa dia di sini?" tanya Ino. "Kirain dia sudah pergi."

Gaara menggelengkan kepala. "Dia akan terbang bersama kita ke Konoha. Sebelumnya dia punya urusan di Paris, jadi dia tinggal selama beberapa hari."

"Akan kusiapkan mobilnya," sahut Naruto sambil berlalu.

Hinata berdiri di dekat pintu yang bisa berputar sambil memperhatikan Gaara dan Shikamaru, sementara Temari menggosok-gosok lengannya untuk membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Kita akan segera pulang," ucap Temari lembut.

Gaara terlihat menggelengkan kepala pada sesuatu yang disampaikan Shikamaru. Dia menunjuk kotak yang dipegangnya kemudian menunjuk lift. Expresi Shikamaru tidak pernah berubah selagi mereka berbicara. Shikamaru cuma mengangguk sesekali, dan berbicara sedikit.

Akhirnya Gaara berpaling dan berjalan menghampiri grup kecil mereka, Shikamaru mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Miss Temari," kata Gaara saat dia sampai. "Apa kau tidak keberatan naik mobil dibelakang kita yang dikendarai Shikamaru? Karena mobilnya terlalu penuh jika semuanya naik mobil itu, dan kurasa Miss Hyuuga perlu berbaring.

Dengan semangat Temari menggelengkan kepalanya, sambil tersenyum, uh..., senang. "Sama sekali tak masalah buatku."

.

.

.

"So," kata Temari begitu dia duduk dikursi penumpang disamping mobil. "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

Gadis itu melirik pria disampingnya. Baginya profil pria tersebut merupakan pahatan yang sempurna. Ia mengambil kesempatan untuk mengaguminya sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Baik," jawab Shikamaru setelah beberapa saat. "Dan kau sendiri?"

"Mengkhawatirkan temanku," balas Temari. Agak terkejut pria itu mau merespon. "Seluruh peristiwa ini cukup menakutkan..."

"Kau tidak khawatir pada dirimu sendiri?" tanya Shikamaru dengan suara datar.

Temari menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum. "Aku tidak seterkenal atau secantik Hinata... Tak seorangpun yang mungkin akan pernah terobsesi padaku..."

Pria itu tidak berkomentar, mengikuti mobil didepannya yang dikemudikan oleh Naruto dan lainnya.

"Apa...kau sudah menikah?"

Pertanyaan Temari itu membuat Shikamaru menoleh kearahnya seketika, ekspresinya agak terkejut.

"Belum."

"Pacar?"

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala, pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Temari saat pria itu tetap diam.

"Dua puluh dua."

Temari hampir memutar bola matanya. Caranya menjawab terlalu cepat, membuatnya merasa tidak didukung untuk terus melanjutkan obrolan mereka. Bukannya apa. Mestinya kan pria itu balas menanyakan hal yang sama tentang kehidupan pribadi Temari.

"Umurku dua puluh," Temari menginformasikannya. "Dua puluh satu bulan depan."

Gadis itu lalu tersenyum sendiri. **I'm legal...**

"Apa kau tinggal di Konoha?" tanyanya lagi ketika pria itu tidak berkomentar.

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Sudah berapa lama kenal tuan Sabaku?"

"Lima tahun." jawabnya datar.

"Apa kalian berteman?"

"Kadang-kadang."

Temari menghela nafas. **Bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengenal dia kalau dia tidak mau bicara kecuali aku yang bertanya?**

"Kau mau aku tutup mulut?" Temari bertanya, sedikit merasa takut akan respon pria itu. "Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak," balas Shikamaru sambil menoleh cepat ke arah Temari. "Kau tidak menganggu."

Temari mengangkat bahu. "Tapi sepertinya aku memang menganggumu..."

"Kau tidak mengganggu."

"Baiklah!," kata Temari, tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku akan terus bertanya sampai aku tahu semua tentangmu..."

Sekali lagi pria itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Kenapa kau ingin tahu semua tentangku, miss Temari?"

Temari menyengir lebar sementara pipinya merona, tapi dengan jujur ia menjawab, "Karena aku tertarik padamu Tuan Nara... Dan aku berharap kita berdua bisa saling mengenal lebih baik..."

.

.

.

To be continue...

Mohon maaf chap selanjutnya agak lama ntar updatenya, soalnya suamiku besok pulang dari lokasi. Tapi Insya Allah paling lama 2 minggu chapter 5 keluar. Abis itu selanjutnya ku update seminggu sekali.

Terima kasih buat yang suka dan udh mau review. Baca review bikin semangat update! ^^ pdhl pas kemarin2 masih jd reader aku juga males review fic2 yang udh kubaca :/


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Naruto milik bang Kishi

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih buat yg udh mau review.

Chapter 5:

"Hinata, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata memandang sekilas ke wajah istri almarhum sepupunya yang terlihat khawatir. Sakura benar-benar terlihat tulus peduli padanya, dan itu jarang terjadi.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata lembut. "Aku senang sekali sudah berada di rumah..."

Teringat ia akan lelaki yang dari tadi diam disampingnya, cepat-cepat Hinata bergerak mengisyaratkan. "Ini Tuan Sabaku, bodyguardku. Tuan Sabaku, ini iparku, Haruno Sakura."

"Senang bertemu anda, Tuan Sabaku." kata Sakura, matanya menyelusuri sosok di depannya dengan apresiasi nyaris tersembunyi.

"Saya juga, Miss Haruno." gumamnya, sambil melepas sunglasses-nya dan menyelipkannya di saku. "Saya akan berkeliling disekitar rumah ini dan memeriksa lantainya. Saya perlu melihat alat-alat keamanan apa saja yang perlu dipasang."

Sakura mengangguk, menyibakkan rambut pinknya melewati bahu. "Tentu saja...apa anda mau saya antarkan berkeliling?"

Gaara menggeleng. "Lebih baik jika saya sendiri yang melakukannya, jika anda tidak keberatan."

"Oh, tentu saja," kata Sakura, melemparkan senyum simpul kearahnya. "Silahkan cari saya jika anda berubah pikiran."

Hinata menggertakkan gigi, merasa amarahnya menyeruak. Bodyguardnya baru dua menit berada di rumah ini dan Sakura sudah sibuk flirting dengannya.

"Jadi katakan padaku," gumam Sakura begitu Gaara telah pergi. "Apa lagi yang terjadi selama kau berada di Paris?"

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya," sahut Hinata datar. "Mana Hanabi?"

"Di loteng," jawab Sakura, sambil menatapnya tajam. "Kenapa kau tidak mau membahasnya?"

"Aku hanya ingin segera bertemu adikku," gumam Hinata. "Aku akan menemuimu nanti..."

.

.

.

"Hinata!" teriak Hanabi saat kakaknya memasuki kamarnya. "Kukira kamu baru akan pulang besok?"

Hinata duduk dipinggir tempat tidur dan mengacak rambut adiknya. "Kami memutuskan untuk mempercepat syuting dan pulang lebih awal. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Hanabi mengangkat bahu, meletakkan majalah yang tadi sedang dibacanya. "Baik. Kadang-kadang bosan ga ketulungan."

Hinata tertawa. "Kenapa kau tidak keluar bersama teman-temanmu?"

"Aku mencemaskanmu," jawab Hanabi. "Sakura bilang sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di Paris..."

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok," kata Hinata sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Sama sekali bukan hal yang perlu kau cemaskan..."

"Kamu yakin?" tanya Hanabi, matanya penuh selidik ke wajah pucat kakaknya. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti biasanya..."

"Aku baik-baik saja," Hinata meyakinkannya, lalu berdiri. "Ada seorang pria bernama Tuan Sabaku di luar. Dia bodyguardku yang baru."

"Bodyguard?" kata Hanabi tertarik. "Sejak kapan kau punya bodyguard?"

"Hampir seminggu yang lalu," jawab Hinata. "Hanya untuk jaga-jaga."

Hanabi dengan cepat bangun dari tempat tidurnya. "Jadi, apakah dia hebat? Apakah dia bisa berkelahi?"

"Dia saaaaangat direkomendasikan," goda Hinata. "Tapi aku tidak tahu seberapa bagus atau hebat dia saat bertarung."

"Aku akan menemuinya!" sahut Hanabi semangat sambil mengenakan sweater putihnya.

"Mau ngapain?" tanya Hinata terkejut. "Mungkin dia tidak mau diganggu..."

Hanabi tersenyum jahil. "Memangnya pernah alasan seperti itu menghentikanku?"

Hinata tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkekeh geli. Adiknya itu bisa menjadi anak manis yang sangat menyenangkan kadang-kadang, seperti hari ini, tapi lebih sering menjadi pengganggu yang mucil.

"Naruto juga datang lho," Hinata memberitahunya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu. "Dia ada di kolam renang."

Hanabi nyengir lebar mendengarnya. Salah satu hobinya adalah mengganggu supir kakaknya itu. Naruto, yang kadang-kadang bisa bertingkah seperti anak kecil, sering sekali berdebat dengannya untuk hal-hal yang gak penting.

Hinata tersenyum sendiri saat menenggelamkan dirinya mandi busa yang hangat. Ia selalu merasa lebih baik kalau sudah pulang dan bertemu dengan adiknya. Cuma adiknyalah satu-satunya miliknya yang benar-benar peduli padanya.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Gaara mendongak dari kabel-kabel yang sedang diperiksanya, ke arah suara yang ternyata milik seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang warna hitam dan berkulit putih, sedang berdiri beberapa meter darinya.

"Memeriksa kabel," jawabnya tenang, matanya kembali ke pekerjaannya.

"Supaya apa?"

Gaara tersenyum singkat, lalu berdiri meluruskan tubuhnya. "Apa ada yang kau inginkan?"

Anak itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau yang melindungi kakakku."

"Ahh," gumam Gaara. "Jadi kau Hanabi. Sudah kukira."

Anak itu mengangguk padanya. "Benar aku Hanabi. Kamu siapa?"

"Sabaku Gaara," jawab Gaara cepat.

"Apa kau jago berkelahi?" tanya anak itu, melangkah lebih dekat. "Itukah sebabnya kau melindungi Hinata?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu," respon Gaara singkat.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba dia butuh kamu untuk melindunginya?" tanya Hanabi. "Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah membutuhkan siapapun."

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau tanya saja hal itu padanya," saran Gaara sopan. "Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan memeriksa lantai-lantai ini."

"Bolehkah aku ikut denganmu?"

Gaara ragu-ragu. "Kalau itu maumu..."

"Jadi, senjata apa yang kau pakai bila sedang bertarung?" tanya Hanabi begitu dia berjalan di samping Gaara, saat mata hijau bodyguard itu tidak melewatkan satu hal pun dari pengawasannya.

"Pedang, pisau, senjata api," jawab Gaara, matanya menyipit pada pagar, seolah-olah benda itu perlu beberapa perbaikan. "Dan, tentu saja, tubuhku..."

"Tubuhmu?" anak itu mengerutkan alis.

"Tangan, kaki," jawab Gaara tenang, berjongkok untuk memeriksa pagar tersebut. "Senjata yang paling penting, adalah pikiranmu sendiri."

"Pikiranmu?" tanya Hanabi, terdengar ragu.

"Pikiran adalah senjata yang sangat kuat," respon Gaara. "Ia memperbolehkanmu melihat apa yang hatimu tidak bisa...pikiran memperbolehkanmu untuk memprediksi gerakan-gerakan orang lain...memperbolehkanmu untuk belajar keahlian dan mempergunakan mereka..."

"Aku paham," kata Hanabi dengan sebuah angggukkan. "Seberapa hebat dirimu?"

"Mungkin suatu hari kau akan melihatnya sendiri," kata Gaara lembut. "Apa kau mau menunjukkan padaku isi rumah ini?"

Hanabi tahu Gaara sengaja mengubah topik pembicaraan, tapi memutuskan untuk membiarkannya. Setidaknya, untuk sekarang, dia akan berhenti terus-terusan mengganggunya.

.

.

.

"Ada kamera dimana-mana dan bahkan dia memasangnya juga di lantai-lantai," kata Hinata, menghela nafas tidak senang. "Aku merasa seperti seorang tahanan dirumahku sendiri."

"Dia cuma ingin memastikan keamananmu, dear," bisik Ino. "Situasi ini melibatkan kita semua."

"Aku mengerti apa yang sedang dia lakukan," ucap Hinata pelan. "Tapi aku tak mau adikku merasa seolah-olah dia terus-menerus berada di bawah pengawasan. Dia baru tiga belas tahun...aku tak mau melibatkannya dengan semua ini..."

"Bagaimana jika psycho ini masuk ke dalam rumah dan mencoba melukai adikmu?" tanya Ino, tersenyum pada pramugari yang sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan membawa baki minuman. "Tidakkah kamu merasa lebih aman karena Tuan Sabaku telah memasang sistem keamanan yang baru ini..."

"Psycho itu tidak punya alasan untuk melukai Hanabi," protes Hinata. "Hanabi sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini..."

"Well, laki-laki ini sepertinya tahu banyak tentang kamu," kata Ino pelan. "Tidak akan terlalu susah baginya mengetahui betapa kau sangat menyayangi adikmu. Adikmu itu kelemahan terbesarmu...kau takut kehilangannya seperti kau kehilangan orang tuamu..."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap keluar jendela, kesedihan terpancar di wajahnya. "Aku tidak bisa kehilangan dia..."

"Dan itu tidak akan terjadi," sahut Ino, menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata. "Karena ada Tuan Sabaku disini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja..."

"Hey, Hinata," panggil Naruto dari kursi belakang, mengulurkan tangan untuk menarik rambut Hinata yang dikuncir ekor kuda. "Cobalah pikirkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan...kita sedang dalam perjalanan ke pulau tropical..duduk dan nikmatilah!"

"Setuju!" declare Temari dari kursi sebelahnya Naruto. "Kita akan mengunjungi beberapa club malam, Naruto. Pasti menyenangkan! Bagaimana menurutmu, Sabaku? Apa kau mau ikut kami ke club?"

Gaara, yang sedari tadi diam saja dikursinya dekat lorong pesawat, menoleh ke arah Temari singkat. "Jika Miss Hyuuga pergi, tentu saja aku ikut dengan kalian..."

Temari geleng-geleng kepala. "Maksudku bukan sebagai bodyguard. Kau terlalu tegang...kau butuh relax sedikit!"

Gaara tersenyum sekilas. "Ini pekerjaan dua puluh empat jam, aku tidak punya waktu untuk santai..."

"Tidak menyenangkan," kata Temari cekikikan. "Seandainya saja temanmu bisa ikut bersama kita..."

"Shikamaru sedang mengawal seseorang selama beberapa bulan kedepan," respon Gaara pelan, bersandar di kursinya. "Dia cuma punya waktu seminggu untuk liburan. Sudah digunakannya untuk menemaniku ke Perancis waktu itu."

Temari menghela nafas. "Dia itu cakep sekali...juga tidak banyak ngomong..."

"Tidak semua orang bisa seribut dan suka mengganggu seperti kamu, Temari," timpal Naruto dari sampingnya.

Temari menoleh ke arah Naruto dan melotot sewot. "Apa maksudmu itu?"

"Jam berapa besok pengambilan gambarnya dilakukan?" tanya Gaara, sebelum kedua orang tadi siap untuk beradu mulut.

"Jam lima pagi, tapi kita sudah harus berada disana jam tiga untuk make up," jawab Temari sambil mengerang. "Dia mau mengambil gambar di pantai saat matahari terbit. Dan selebihnya di rain forrest besok lusa."

"Kita masih bisa pergi ke kasino nanti malam," sambung Naruto, menyeringai lebar. "Aku lagi mood untuk berjudi..."

.

.

.

"Gintonic, please," kata Hinata lembut ke arah bartender, duduk di bangku sambil mendesah.

Naruto, Temari, dan Ino sudah ngacir ke kasino disamping hotel, meninggalkannya sendiri dengan Gaara. Gaara mengawasinya dari balik bayang-bayang. Tidak pernah terlalu dekat, tapi juga tidak pernah hilang dari pandangan. Hinata harus mengakui kalau kehadiran Gaara membuatnya merasa nyaman. Meski laki-laki itu pendiam, Hinata tahu bahwa dia akan mempertaruhkan apa saja untuk melindunginya. Satu hal yang langsung dipahaminya, Gaara serius dalam menjalankan pekerjaannya, bahkan mungkin terlalu serius.

Hinata memberi anggukan terima kasih saat Bartender meletakkan minuman di depannya. Diteguknya minuman itu sedikit dengan perlahan, lalu memutar kursinya dan menghadap Gaara, yang sedang bersandar pada pilar dengan santai, berpakaian hitam-hitam, dengan kerah leher berbentuk V. Rambut merahnya tidak terlihat mencolok di bawah lampu remang-remang. Dia sedang melihat ke arah seorang wanita yang sedang berbicara tak henti-hentinya, tanpa peduli bahwa pria yang diajaknya ngobrol tidak memperdulikannya, yang hanya menjawab seperlunya.

Seolah-olah merasa bahwa Hinata sedang memandangnya, tatapan intens Gaara beralih kearahnya. Mata mereka bertemu, dan untuk sesaat mereka saling berpandangan, Gaara melemparkan senyuman singkat kearahnya sebelum berpaling ke arah wanita tadi, yang sekarang sedang menarik-narik bajunya untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Baju yang cantik."

Hinata menoleh ke arah suara yang berbicara padanya saat ia merasa jari-jari mengelus lengan atasnya dengan lembut.

Gadis itu bersandar menjauh dari pria tinggi yang tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya, tampak jelas keterkejutan di raut wajahnya.

"Apa kau mau berdansa denganku?" tanya laki-laki itu, lalu mendekatinya sambil bermain-main dengan strap baju hitam Hinata.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Hinata sambil menjauhkan tangan pria itu dan turun dari kursinya dengan cepat.

"Aww, ayolah," bisik pria itu, menjulurkan tangan dan menangkap pergelangan tangannya. "Tidak usah malu."

"Lepaskan aku!" teriak Hinata, tiba-tiba merasa panik saat laki-laki itu mencengkeram tangannya lebih erat. "Singkirkan tanganmu dariku!"

"Jangan begitu," bisiknya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata. "Ayo-"

"Kurasa kau mendengarnya," sahut sebuah suara dingin dibelakang pria itu.

"Tuan Sabaku," Hinata menarik nafas lega, menarik tangannya lepas dari cengkraman pria tersebut dan bergegas berdiri di samping Gaara.

"Siapa kamu, little man?" tanya laki-laki itu, menyipitkan mata. Laki-laki itu lebih tinggi sekitar enam inchi dari Gaara, tapi ekspresi dingin Gaara tidak berubah sedikitpun meski pria itu mencoba mengintimidasinya.

"Cewek ini bersamaku," kata Gaara datar.

"Well, bagaimana jika dia mau pergi bersamaku?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi sambil meletakkan minuman yang dari tadi dipegangnya ke atas meja bar.

"Kami tidak mau ada keributan di sini," kata si Bartender dengan suara berbisik. "Jika kalian tetap ingin berkelahi, tolong lakukan di tempat lain."

"Tidak akan ada keributan di sini," jawab Gaara dengan tenang. "Cewek ini dan aku memang baru saja akan pergi..."

"The hell you are!" teriak laki-laki itu, menerjang maju.

Laki-laki itu terbaring di atas meja bar dengan linglung sebelum tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan, Miss Hyuuga," gumam Gaara, meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata dan mendesak gadis itu untuk berjalan menjauh dari laki-laki tersebut, yang sekarang sedang mengerang kesakitan dengan grogi.

Hinata mengangguk dan membiarkan Gaara menuntunnya keluar dari hotel menuju malam yang gerah. Udara hangat berhembus perlahan dan Hinata menghirupnya dalam-dalam, menikmati kelembaban udara laut.

"Mau turun ke pantai?" tanya Hinata tiba-tiba, terkejut dengan pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Jika kau mau," gumam Gaara, melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Hinata.

"Lewat sini," kata gadis itu, berbelok ke jalan sempit menurun dan berjalan menjauh dari sinar-sinar terang lampu hotel.

"Kau sudah pernah kesini sebelumnya?" Gaara bertanya dibelakangnya.

"Iya," jawab Hinata. "Beberapa kali. Aku suka sekali di sini."

Gadis itu berhenti di ujung pasir, berjongkok untuk melepas sandalnya sebelum membiarkan telapak kakinya tenggelam dalam kelembutan pasirnya. Gembira, ia bergerak ke arah air, dan membiarkan air laut membasuh kedua kakinya dengan lembut.

"Lepas sepatumu dan bergabunglah denganku!" panggil Hinata riang.

Nafas Gaara tertahan ditenggorokkannya. Saat gadis itu sedang serius, dia terlihat mempesona, tetapi saat tersenyum gembira seperti sekarang, dia adalah hal paling terindah yang pernah dilihat Gaara.

Gaara melepas sepatu hitamnya dengan segera dan menaruhnya agak jauh dari pasir pantai.

Dia berhenti tepat sebelum air laut bisa menyentuh jari-jari kakinya, matanya mempelajari cakrawala di kejauhan.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Hinata, suaranya tenang dan serius.

Gaara menoleh kearahnya, bingung. "Melakukan apa?"

"Memukul pria tadi," kata Hinata, menatap Gaara. "Aku tidak melihatmu bergerak sama sekali."

"Aku tidak memukulnya," jawab Gaara lembut. "Aku memanfaatkan tekanan pada saat dia menerjang untuk memutarnya jatuh terlentang..."

"Seandainya saja aku bisa melakukan itu," bisik gadis itu, matanya kembali menatap air laut yang gelap. "Apa menurutmu..."

"Apa?" tanya Gaara saat gadis bermata perak itu tidak meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Maksudku... Apakah menurutmu kau bisa mengajariku cara bertarung?" tanya Hinata penuh harap.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku merasa tidak berdaya karena tidak bisa membela diriku sendiri," jawabnya pelan. "Jika orang itu mendapatiku sedang sendirian lagi, aku ingin bisa melindungi diriku sendiri..."

Sesaat Gara ragu-ragu, namun kemudian berkata, "Kurasa aku bisa mengajarimu sedikit gerakan-gerakan bela diri begitu kita tiba di Konoha sepulang dari USA..."

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

"Miss Hyuuga," mulai Gaara dengan senyum kecil. "Sekarang sudah gelap dan tak seorangpun dari kita berdua yang berpakaian la-"

"Hinata," Hinata menginterupsi.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Hinata," jawab gadis itu, menyelipkan sehelai rambut dibelakang telinganya. "Jika kau akan menjadi bodyguardku, kurasa pantas jika kau memanggil nama depanku saja..."

"Jika itu yang kau mau," jawab Gaara pelan.

"Ya," sambung Hinata, tersenyum pada lelaki didepannya. "Jadi aku juga bisa memanggilmu Gaara..."

Gaara mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Anyway," gumam Hinata, melangkah maju mendekati Gaara. "Setidaknya kau bisa menunjukkan padaku satu gerakan... Aku tidak peduli kalau gaunku nanti kotor..."

"Bagaimana itu?" tanya gadis itu, tiga puluh menit kemudian. Gaara sudah mencoba menunjukkan pada Hinata gerakannya, tapi sepertinya gadis itu belum bisa menguasai gerakan tersebut sepenuhnya. "Ini akan sia-sia saja... Kau harus mebalikku... Aku ingin merasakannya... Mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa lebih mengerti..."

"Kurasa itu ti-"

"Oh, ayolah, aku bisa menerimanya," Hinata menginterupsi lagi. "Aku akan lari dan menerjang ke arahmu, ok?"

Gaara cuma bisa mengangguk, walau ia sangat ragu.

"Baiklah," bisik Hinata, menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil mundur jauh beberapa meter dari Gaara.

Gadis itu berlari sekuatnya ke arah pria yang akan diterjangnya, namun tiba-tiba kakinya menyandung sesuatu dan dia terjatuh...nafasnya serasa meninggalkan dadanya saat ia menubruk keras pria berambut merah tersebut dan jatuh di atasnya. Gaara telah melempar tubuhnya sendiri di bawah Hinata secara refleks, meskipun hal terparah yang mungkin akan dialami Hinata seandainya dia jatuh adalah mulutnya terisi pasir.

Hinata menatap Gaara dibawahnya, berusaha menghimpun nafasnya kembali, sementara rambut indigonya yang panjang terurai ke bawah, menyelubungi mereka dalam kegelapan.

Jari-jari Gaara masih dengan lembut memegangi pinggang Hinata. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, tatapan bodyguard itu sungguh menghipnotisnya. Hinata merasakan pipinya merona saat dia menyadari posisinya yang berada diantara kaki Gaara yang terbuka, serta dadanya yang menekan kuat ke dada Gaara yang keras.

"Hinata," gumamnya, tangannya terjulur untuk menyibakkan rambut Hinata dari wajah gadis itu.

Mata Hinata bertatapan dengan mata Gaara bersamaan dengan pipinya yang semakin merona merah. **Oh ya Tuhan,** gadis itu termenung sesaat, menyadarinya untuk pertama kali. **He is so beautiful...**

.

.

.

To Be Continue..

Rasanya chapter ini kaku banget bahasanya ._o

Apa kalian masih tertarik membaca kelanjutannya? Jujur semangat nulis dah agak kendur.. padahal momen2 Hinata Gaara dah akan bermunculan.. Penyakit malas mulai menggerogoti lagi nih.. Jika masih ada yang setia mo baca, walaupun cuma satu reader, apapun yg terjadi pasti fic ini akan kuseleiin sampe tamat. Asal aku ga tamat duluan aja hehe ^-^ Tapi yah itu tadi... susunan kalimatnya kaku dan kurang nyaman tuk dibaca.

Gimme some reviews and you'll get the next chapter coming up soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Jika Naruto milikku, Sasuke akan menjadi milik Hinata...

.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

"Hinata," ulangnya lembut. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hinata hanya berkedip menatapnya. "Apa?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara lagi. "Kau terjatuh cukup keras."

Hinata mendorong dirinya dari atas Gaara, wajahnya terasa panas. "Aku baik-baik saja," jawab gadis itu sambil tertawa gugup. **Oh Tuhan...aku berbaring di atas tubuhnya dan melongo memandanginya seperti orang idiot!**

Gaara bangun dan mengibaskan pasir dari bajunya. "Kurasa latihan untuk malam ini sudah cukup," katanya, tersenyum kecil kepada Hinata. "Kita seharusnya segera kembali ke hotel."

Hinata mengangguk sedikit, pipinya masih terasa panas. **Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? Aku ingin tahu apakah dia terpengaruh olehku seperti aku terpengaruh olehnya...**

Dengan cepat pria berambut merah itu berdiri, mengulurkan tangan ke arah gadis berambut indigo yang masih terduduk di atas pasir.

Hinata menyambut tangan itu, dan menarik tubuhnya berdiri. Lalu melepaskan tangan Gaara dengan segera, perasaan hangat menjulur keseluruh tubuhnya karena sentuhan kecil tersebut.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya pelan, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona dengan berpura-pura mencari sandalnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan kembali ke hotel dalam keheningan. Hinata melirik sembunyi-sembunyi ke arah Gaara sementara mereka berjalan. Pria itu sungguh tampan. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah menyala benar-benar cocok dengan warna kulitnya yang putih bersih. Mata hijaunya yang dalam juga sangat menawan. Ia bisa dibilang pendek, hanya beberapa inchi lebih tinggi dari Hinata, tapi pembawaannya yang percaya diri membuatnya terlihat lebih tinggi. Tubuhnya terbungkus otot yang ramping; Hinata bisa merasakan setiap inchi ototnya saat terjatuh diatasnya tadi. Ingatan tersebut kembali membuat pipinya merona. Tidak bisa disangkal, Sabaku Gaara memilki fisik yang benar-benar sempurna.

**Orang ini seperti sebuah teka-teki. Kadang dia sepertinya sangat jauh. Di lain waktu, seperti saat di pantai tadi, dia begitu baik dan peduli. Aku penasaran orang seperti apa dia sebenarnya...Aku yakin aku bisa sangat menyukainya jika saja dia terbuka padaku...Aku ingin tahu jika dia bisa...Jika dia bisa melihatku sebagai seorang teman ataukah dia hanya akan selalu melihatku sebagai seseorang yang membayarnya untuk melindungiku...*

Hinata menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran itu dari kepalanya saat mereka sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Ia dan Temari tidur di kamar yang sama sementara Naruto dan Gaara berbagi kamar di sebelah kamar mereka.

"Aku ada di sebelah jika kau memerlukan aku," kata Gaara lembut.

Hinata tersenyum padanya, mengangguk singkat. "Selamat malam, Gaara."

"Selamat malam, Miss-Hinata," gumamnya. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Kita akan memulai hari pagi-pagi sekali besok."

"Kau juga," jawab Hinata sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya pelan-pelan. Begitu berada di dalam, gadis itu bersandar di balik pintu sambil menghela nafas. Tiba-tiba merasa sangat kesepian. **Aku...Aku ingin tahu seperti apa cinta itu...Aku belum pernah mengalaminya...Apakah aku akan menemukan seseorang yang akan membuatku tidak merasa hampa seperti saat ini...**

.

.

.

"Jam tiga di pagi buta," gerutu Naruto jengkel sambil menggosok-gosok matanya. "Kenapa kita tidak bisa melakukannya di siang hari saja? Aku masih SAANGAT pusing..."

"Seharusnya kau jangan tidur terlalu telat," Hinata menegurnya dengan lembut. "Kau kan sudah tau jam berapa kita harus bangun..."

Naruto mengerang dan melotot ke arah Hinata. "Ino pulang lebih telat daripada aku dan dia tetap tinggal di hotel dan tidur..."

"Kalau begitu kembali saja ke hotel kalau kau mau!" bentak Hinata. "Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu ikut..."

Naruto nyengir, menarik-narik rambut Hinata. "Jangan marah donk, nona kecil. Aku ikut karena aku mau..."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah mengeluh," sahut Temari ketus dari bangku disebelahnya. "Suaramu nyaring sekali, kepalaku mau pecah mendengarnya."

Naruto mendengus. "Lihat siapa yang sedang bicara."

Gaara memandang mereka dari kaca spion kanan. Merasa geli. Sebuah seringai kecil tersungging dibibirnya. "Kita sudah sampai..."

Dengan cepat Hinata keluar dari mobil, memperhatikan photographer dan para kru-nya yang sudah standby di sana.

"Hinata, darling!" Ia mendengar suara memanggil.

Gadis bermata pucat itu menoleh ke arah suara, dalam keadaan setengah gelap, melihat orang itu berjalan menghampirinya, mengenakan celana hitam ketat dan baju hitam yang sama ketatnya.

"Hei, Sai!" katanya riang, menyambut pria itu dengan sebuah ciuman di pipi.

"Berapa lama pemotretan ini akan berlangsung?" tanya Naruto, bersandar pada mobilnya. Dia tidak pernah menunggui kegiatan-kegiatan keartisan Hinata sebelumnya. Alasan utama dia mau menemani gadis itu kali ini adalah karena adanya kejadian akhir-akhir ini. Sekarang ia hampir paranoid untuk meninggalkannya sendirian.

Laki-laki berambut hitam yang sedang memeluk Hinata, kini melihat ke arahnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Sabar, sweetheart," katanya. "Kau tidak boleh memburu-buru orang jenius."

"Sweetheart?" Naruto ngedumel pada dirinya sendiri. "Orang aneh."

"Ayo dimulai make-up nya!" kata Sai, menepuk tangannya. "Ayo Hinata, Temari!"

Gaara mengawasi mereka saat mereka berjalan ke arah trailer. Si phographer sepertinya cukup aman. Mendengar sebuah erangan, bodyguard itu menoleh ke arah pemuda dibelakangnya.

"Bagaimana kau berharap bisa melindungi Miss Hyuuga kalau kau masih hungover?" tanyanya, bersandar pada mobil disebelah Naruto.

Ia merasa pemuda itu sedang melotot kearahnya. "Jangan khawatir. Aku bisa melindunginya."

Gaara tersenyum dalam hati. Pemuda disebelahnya ini tidak bisa mengendalikan temperamennya.

"Aku punya penawaran untukmu," kata Gaara lembut.

"Penawaran apa?" tanya Naruto, merosot ke atas pasir untuk duduk bersila.

"Jika kita berdua akan menjaga Miss Hyuuga, aku yakin kita berdua harus akur," jawab Gaara, melirik ke bawah, kearah pemuda tersebut. "Kita tidak harus setuju akan semua hal, tapi kita bisa mencoba untuk bekerja sama."

Naruto diam untuk beberapa saat. "Kurasa kau benar..."

"Kalau begitu sudah ditetapkan," sahut Gaara. "Kau akan menjadi asistenku untuk melindungi Miss Hyuuga."

"Asistenmu!" seru Naruto. "Kenapa harus aku yang jadi asisten?"

"Karena diantara kita berdua akulah yang punya pengalaman enam tahun jadi bodyguard," respon Gaara santai. "Sedangkan firasat sebagai seorang bodyguard yang tidak kamu miliki sangat dibutuhkan..."

"Benar juga," Naruto menggerutu. "Tapi jangan berharap aku mau mendengar kata-katamu. Kamu bukan bosku. Dan aku tidak sudi diperintah-perintah."

Gaara hampir menghela nafas. "Tadi kubilang bekerja sama, kan?"

"Ya, ya," gumam Naruto. "Baiklah, kita akan bekerja sama."

"Bagus," gumam Gaara.

.

.

.

"Ini akan menjadi delapan halaman terpisah, Hinata," kata Sai dua jam kemudian. "Foto-fotonya akan muncul di berbagai majalah dimana-mana. Kakashi's designs mengguncang dunia. Keputusanmu untuk menjadi modelnya membuatnya sangat senang."

Hinata tersenyum. "Aku dan Temari juga senang. Dia sudah sering mendesain baju kami, bahkan menamai parfumnya namaku. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalasnya."

"Dia sangat mengagumi bakatmu," jawab Sai tersenyum. "Dia akan menawarimu apapun untuk menjadi 'wajahnya'"

"Aku akan senang melakukannya," bisik Hinata.

"Matahari akan segera naik," kata Sai. "Kita harus menyelesaikan persiapannya. Kita akan mulai beberapa menit lagi."

Hinata beralih ke Temari begitu Sai menjauh. Jika Hinata mengenakan gaun hitam ketat, Temari mengenakan gaun merah super mini. Rambut pirangnya ditata dengan gaya exotic dan lipstic warna merah seperti warna bajunya.

"Looking good," kata Temari saat Hinata menghampirinya. "I'm so excited!"

"Aku juga," respon Hinata.

Naruto muncul dibelakang mereka dan merangkul kedua gadis itu. "Kalian terlihat seksi sekali!"

Temari tertawa dan menonjok bahu Naruto.

"Ok, Hinata," kata Sai, memanggilnya. "Kita akan memulai pemotretan dirimu dan Temari dulu. Nanti, model pria akan tiba dan kita akan melakukan pemotretan dengan baju renang. Lalu akan ada arahan dimana kami akan memintamu melepaskan bikini bagian atas. Kurasa kau dan Kakashi sudah membahasnya kan? Kami akan menyuruh semua orang pergi kecuali para kru. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihatmu topless cuma si model pria, Sco-"

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu!" Naruto menginterupsi dengan suara nyaring. "Orang asing akan melihatnya topless? Tidak boleh..."

"Naruto, tidak apa-apa," desis Hinata. "Cuma beberapa gambar. Kami sudah membicarakannya. Bukan untuk dipajang di cover depan."

Naruto menggelengkan kepanya dengan pasti. "Tidak boleh!"

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk melarangku!" bentak Hinata.

"Tak seorang model pria keparat manapun yang boleh menatapmu bertelanjang dada!" teriak Naruto. "Aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

"Lalu menurutmu Hinata harus berpose dengan siapa?" tanya Sai, yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran. "Pemotretan ini sudah dibayar dan aku harus melaksanakan apa yang diminta Kakashi."

"Skip saja yang bagian topless-nya," kata Naruto dengan tegas.

Sai menggelengkan kepala. "Impossible."

"Jangan jadi pengganggu, Naruto," sela Temari. "Hinata kan tidak berpose telanjang atau semacamnya."

"Mungkin sama saja!" Naruto hampir teriak lagi.

"Kau berlebihan," bisik Hinata, mulai naik darah.

"Dengar, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang asing melihatmu tidak memakai baju, titik!" bentak Naruto, matanya menyipit.

"Kamu bukan ayahku!" teriak Hinata. "Jangan coba-coba berlagak seperti bos padaku!"

"Well, aku penjagamu dan aku juga temanmu dan kubilang-"

"Tunggu, tunggu," kali ini Sai yang menyela, tersenyum jahat. "Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang jadi model prianya?"

"APA!" Naruto dan Hinata menyahut bersamaan.

.

.

.

(karena buka scene Gaahina, kita skip aja sesi pemotretan yg super hot antara Naruto dan Hinata)

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian, mereka semua sedang duduk di restoran pinggir jalan. Sai dan para kru-nya sudah kembali ke hotel mereka, meninggalkan grup kecil itu sendiri lagi.

Hinata blushing di bawah tatapan Temari yang masih menggodanya. "Kalian berdua hot banget tadi!" kata Temari sambil kipas-kipas. "Oh, my..."

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah. "Diam, Temari."

Gaara tetap diam, sesekali meneguk lemon dingin digelasnya.

Pipi Naruto juga berwarna pink dan dia makan dalam diam.

Memasukkan kentang goreng ke dalam mulutnya, Hinata melirik ke arah Gaara. Mata mereka bertemu, Gaara tersenyum kecil.

**Ciuman Naruto menyenangkan...tapi aku ingin tahu...seperti apa rasanya mencium Gaara...**

Pipi gadis itu terasa hangat memikirkannya. **Mungkin suatu hari aku harus cari tahu...**

.

.

.

Gaara berguling ditempat tidurnya sambil mendesah, menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak pengambilan gambar di Hawaii, tapi gambaran hari itu masih melekat diingatannya.

Hinata menatap kearahnya saat ia menanggalkan bikini atasnya dan memegang bikini itu di atas air dengan tatapan mata mutiaranya yang menggoda. Kulitnya yang seputih gading mengkilat di bawah sinar matahari sementara rambutnya yang basah melekat pada kulit punggungnya yang mulus. Keseksian yang dipancarkannya hari itu membuat tenggorokan Gaara kering. Ekspresi gadis itu seperti bermain-main, bibirnya membentuk seringai menggoda. Kemudian dia berpose dengan pemuda itu, mengangkangi pangkuan pemuda itu dengan paha rampingnya, leher melengkung kebelakang dengan cantiknya saat dia mengikuti arahan si photographer. Untuk sejenak, Gaara hampir berharap dirinyalah yang sedang memangku Hinata.

Dengan cepat ia mengusir pikiran tersebut. Ia cuma bodyguardnya, tidak lebih. Tapi ia juga seorang laki-laki. Gaara mengakui kalau Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang sangat cantik.

Malam itu dia bermimpi membiarkan tangannya merajalela membelai kulit Hinata yang selembut sutera. Ia terbangun kaget dengan tubuh berkeringat.

Tidak sepantasnya ia berfantasi tentang orang yang mempekerjakannya. Gadis itu baru sembilan belas tahun. Masih gadis, belum menjadi seorang wanita. Naruto lebih mendekati umur Hinata dan Gaara bisa bilang kalau pemuda berambut pirang itu menginginkan Hinata. Buktinya adalah caranya memandang tubuh Hinata saat dikiranya tak seorangpun melihat. Naruto pasti sudah berhenti menganggap Hinata sebagai adiknya semenjak lama, tapi tetap bersikap seperti seorang kakak. Gaara tak habis pikir, kenapa pemuda itu tidak berterus terang saja mengakui perasaannya pada Hinata.

Menengok ke arah jam, Gaara menahan erangan, dia punya waktu empat jam sebelum ia harus bangun untuk memulai persiapan konser. Kemungkinan besar dia tidak akan bisa tidur sama sekali.

.

.

.

Begitu Hinata naik ke atas panggung, penonton langsung memanggil namanya terus-menerus. Ia memulai konser dengan berjalan dengan langkah ringan ke tengah panggung. Lagu langsung diputar hampir bersamaan dengan videonya muncul di belakang layar. Setelah lagu pertama selesai, ia akan berhenti sebentar untuk menyapa penonton.

"Kalian harus membantuku! Jika kalian tahu lagu ini, maka bernyanyilah bersamaku! Ladies and gentlemen, my backup singers, Temari and Emily!"

Temari dan Emily muncul di belakang Hinata, berpakaian sama dengan yang dikenakan Hinata, jubah hitam. Mereka melambai ke arah penonton sebelum mundur lagi begitu instrumen lagu dimainkan. Itu lagu populer dan para penonton langsung mengenalinya.

Hinata tersenyum gembira saat dia mengambil posisi di tengah panggung, menarik jubahnya dengan sekali gerakan. Jubah itu jatuh dikakinya menampakkan pakaian yang menantang dibaliknya.

.

.

.

Gaara merasa matanya terbelalak saat Hinata mulai bernyanyi. Pakaian yang dikenakannya murni erotis. Gadis itu mengenakan celana ketat dari kulit yang terlihat seperti kulit keduanya, melekat mengikuti lekuk pinggangnya, dan kain yang dieratkan oleh gesper perak yang mempertontonkan sebagian besar kulitnya yang creamy dan putih.

Temari dan Emily mengenakan pakaian yang sama, tapi Hinatalah yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Gerakan pinggulnya saat menari bersama penari pria membuat pikiran-pikiran tentang sex memenuhi kepala bodyguard itu. Untuk sesaat, yang bisa dipikirkannya hanyalah tubuh ramping Hinata gemetaran di bawah tubuhnya sambil mengerang kenikmatan di kegelapan saat Gaara menindihnya.

Ia menyingkirkan pikiran erotisnya jauh-jauh, matanya mulai menyapu di keramaian. Orang-orang ikut menari mengikuti irama. Setelah tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah, Hinata menyanyikan lagu selanjutnya, yang kali ini berirama lambat.

Saat lirik terakhir selesai diucapkannya, para penonton terdiam, menatap kagum pada gadis cantik di atas panggung. Mereka semua seperti terhipnotis lalu kemudian sadar dan bertepuk tangan sangat meriah. Seluruh arena seperti gemetar karena suara tepuk tangan yang membahana diseluruh penjuru ruangan tersebut. Untuk pertama kalinya Gaara bisa melihat dengan tepat kenapa Hyuuga Hinata bisa sangat populer. Suaranya menakjubkan, kecantikkannya memukau, dan pribadinya membuat orang terhipnotis. Sesuatu tentang dirinya memberi kesan terbuka dan misterius secara bersamaan. Dia adalah seorang Diva, tapi saat yang bersamaan dia juga seorang gadis muda yang tak berdosa. Gaara belum pernah bertemu orang seperti itu sebelumnya, dan ia bahkan ragu jika ia hidup sejuta tahun lamanya, ia akan bisa bertemu orang seperti itu lagi.

.

.

.

"Aku nggak mood untuk kepesta malam ini," kata Hinata letih di belakang panggung. "Aku hanya ingin kembali ke hotel dan tidur."

"Aww," keluh Temari, menatap Hinata galak. "Ayo ke pesta!"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala. Dia melepaskan gaunnya dan berganti jubah handuk. "Aku capek sekali, Temari. Kau pergilah. Aku yakin Ino dan Naruto akan pergi bersamamu."

"Baiklah," kata Temari, melangkah keluar kamar ganti dengan menghentak-hentakan kaki. "Akan kulihat apakah Sabaku mau pergi bersama kami."

Hinata menghela nafas begitu Temari pergi, menatap bayangannya pada cermin dalam ruangan tersebut. Smokey eye shadow membuat matanya terlihat lebih bersinar. Ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan make upnya kalau sudah tiba di hotel saja. Dengan cepat Hinata mengenakan celana jeans biru dan kaos hitam.

Ketukan pelan terdengar dipintu saat gadis itu sedang menyisir rambut panjangnya. "Siapa?"

"Gaara," informasi suara lembut itu. "Apa kau sudah siap, Hinata?"

"Tunggu sebentar!" panggil Hinata, berjongkok untuk memakai sepatunya.

Mengambil dompet dan melirik sekali lagi kearah cermin untuk melihat penampilannya, Hinata tersenyum dan berjalan menuju pintu. Gaara sedang menunggu dengan sabar di lorong.

"Apa kau akan pergi ke pesta bersama Temari?" tanya Hinata saat Gaara membukakan pintu limousine untuknya.

Dengan cepat pria itu menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku harus tinggal bersamamu setiap waktu."

"Kau boleh pergi kalau kau mau," Hinata berkata padanya saat pria itu masuk ke mobil dan duduk disebelahnya.

Gaara tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak suka pesta."

"Begitu ya," gumam Hinata, bersandar pada jok kulit yang adem. "Lalu kau sukanya apa?"

"Berlatih pedang dan seni bela diri'" jawabnya lembut. "Bersantai, membaca..."

"Hmmm...aku suka bersantai," bisik Hinata, menutup matanya. "Aku capek sekali."

"Kita tidak terlalu jauh dari hotel," kata Gaara. "Tidur saja sekarang kalau kau mau. Akan kubangunkan kalau sudah sampai."

.

.

.

Hinata memercikkan air hangat kewajahnya dengan tangan satu, sementara tangan yang satunya lagi meraba-raba mencari handuk. Membutuhkan waktu hampir dua puluh lima menit untuk membersihkan sisa-sia make up yang sudah menempel diwajahnya selama seharian ini.

Gadis itu melempar handuk tersebut ke atas wastafel dan segera menuju tempat tidur, menyusupkan dirinya di bawah selimut tebalnya yang berat lalu memejamkan mata.

Dia terjaga dengan kaget beberapa waktu kemudian karena mendengar suara keras ketukkan pintu. Hinata turun dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan dengan susah payah sambil berkedip berkali-kali untuk mengusir ngantuk dimatanya. **Sial Temari mungkin lupa membawa kunci lagi...**

Ia menarik pintu terbuka dan menengok keluar. "Temari?"

Keningnya berkerut kebingungan saat menyadari lorong itu benar-benar kosong. Dia melangkah maju dengan hati-hati, menengok ke atas dan ke bawah lorong hotel sementara perasaan tak tenang mulai terbentuk didadanya.

Tiba-tiba lampu-lampu di lorong tersebut berkedip-kedip. Sekali, dua kali...gelap.

Tersentak, Hinata mundur dengan cepat, membanting pintu kamarnya supaya tertutup. Dengan cepat ia naik ke atas tempat tidurnya dan sembunyi di bawah selimut. **Dia tidak ada disini...hotel ini cuma sedang ada gangguan listrik...tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan...**

Hinata memposisikan kepalanya di atas bantal, mencoba bernafas senormal mungkin. Rasa kantuk mulai menghampirinya lagi saat dia merasa selimutnya ditarik dengan perlahan. Gadis itu mengerang dengan lembut, berputar menghadap jendela. Tarikan pada selimutnya tidak juga berhenti, dan segera selimut berat yang menutupi tubuhnya itu meluncur turun, mengekspos kulitnya dalam dinginnya ruangan.

Hinata mendesah, memungut selimutnya dengan kesal sebelum kesadaran memukulnya dengan keras bahwa dirinya tidak lagi sendirian di kamar itu.

Gadis itu membeku, menutup matanya rapat-rapat. **Tidak, tidak...tidak...tidak...**

Tempat tidur itu berbunyi sedikit karena ada tambahan beban berat diujungnya.

Jika memungkinkan, Hinata sudah lebih menegang dari sebelumnya. **Ini tidak terjadi...**

Sebuah tangan yang hangat menyentuh betisnya dan perlahan mulai bergerak ke atas pahanya.

Hinata tersentak menjauh secara refleks. Teriakan penuh teror tertahan ditenggorokkannya, tidak bisa keluar. Sebelum ia bisa turun dari tempat tidur, dua buah paha menyelip kakinya lalu menduduki pinggangnya dan tangan-tangan yang kuat menyematkan kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya.

Hinata bisa berteriak kali ini, berusaha melepaskan diri dengan membabi buta. Sebuah suara dalam, tertawa kecil dalam kegelapan. **Dia tertawa...dia menertawakanku...dia sedang menertawakanku...**

"Lepaskan!" teriaknya, berjuang keras melepaskan diri. "LEPASKAN! HENTIKAN! GAAR-"

Suaranya terpotong secara mendadak saat dirasakannya sebuah bantal ditekankan kewajahnya dengan kasar. Nafas Hinata terengah-engah menembus bantal, kakinya meronta-ronta dengan liar. Kedua tangannya mencoba menarik bantal itu dari wajahnya, tapi percuma. Orang itu terlalu kuat. **Tidak bisa bernafas...tidak bisa...**

"Hinata!"

"..."

"Hinata, bangun! Ini aku! Ini aku!"

Kepalan tangan Hinata maju untuk meninju dada orang yang ada diatasnya. "Hentikan! Menyingkir dariku!"

"Hinata, sadarlah! Aku Gaara!"

Hinata membuka matanya dengan cepat, jantungnya berdetak kesetanan. Gaara sedang memegangi bahunya dengan wajah khawatir. Sinar dari lorong masuk kedalam kamar melalui pintu yang terbuka. Hinata menatap kearah pintu, memperhatikan pegangan pintu kamarnya yang telah dihancurkan. Serpihan kayu terlihat jelas di atas karpet.

"G-Gaara?" gadis itu tergagap, merasa air matanya mulai membasahi pipinya.

"Cuma mimpi buruk," kata Gaara pelan. "Cuma mimpi buruk. Kau baik-baik saja..."

Hinata terbangun dengan isakkan, menghempaskan dirinya ke lengan bodyguardnya. "Sa-SANGAT mengerikan. Aku bersumpah...rasanya seperti dia ada bersamaku di sini!"

"Shh," Gaara menenangkan, lengannya memegangi gadis itu. "Aku sudah berjanji untuk melindungimu. Tak akan kubiarkan hal buruk menimpamu."

Dibiarkannya Hinata menangis untuk sesaat sebelum ia melepaskan gadis itu dengan lembut. "Aku telah menembak kuncinya supaya bisa masuk. Kurasa sebentar lagi security akan datang. Suara tembakannya tadi sangat nyaring."

Baru saat itu Hinata memperhatikan sebuah pistol berkilauan dingin tergeletak disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Maaf," gumam Gaara, dengan cepat mengambil senjata api itu dan memasukkannya di ikat pinggang celananya.

Begitu security datang dan mendapat penjelasan situasinya, Hinata dan Gaara sekali lagi ditinggalkan sendirian.

"Aku bilang pada mereka kita akan membayar kerusakannya," kata Gaara, berjalan ke luar kamar untuk bicara dengan security dengan suara pelan.

"Sudah tidak ada kamar kosong lagi malam ini," informasi pria berambut merah itu. "Aku akan tidur disini, kau dan Miss Temari bisa tidur di kamarku."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Tolong...jangan tinggalkan aku...aku tidak mau sendirian..."

"Well..." mulai Gaara ragu, "Kurasa kau bisa tidur dikamarku dan aku bisa tidur di lantai, jika kau mau. Aku yakin Naruto mau tidur di kamar ini dan Ino akan mengajak Temari tidur dikamarnya."

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku..aku mau begitu saja jika kau tidak keberatan..."

"Tentu saja," gumam Gaara. "Ayo kalau begitu...kau perlu istirahat banyak."

Dengan cepat Hinata turun dari tempat tidur, membawa serta bantal dan selimutnya lalu mengikuti Gaara.

Gaara menutup pintu kamarnya begitu Hinata telah masuk. Gadis itu melirik ke arah tempat tidur dengan gugup.

Hinata baru sadar kalau Gaara hanya mengenakan boxer. Dadanya telanjang dan ketakutan Hinata terlupakan saat gadis itu tanpa sadar memandangi otot-otot perut Gaara. Kemudian pandangannya beralih ke wajah pria itu, dan ia menyadari sedang ketangkap basah memandanginya, karena Gaara hanya berdiri diam sambil mengawasi dirinya yang sedang menatap tubuhnya.

Wajah Hinata memerah. "Ku-kurasa sebaiknya kita segera tidur..."

Gaara mengangguk, melangkah maju untuk mengambil bantal yang disodorkan Hinata untuknya. Kemudian menyiapkan tempat tidur buatan di lantai dengan menggunakan selimut.

"Selamat malam," gumamnya, lalu berbaring di atas lantai.

"Selamat malam," bisik Hinata, menarik selimut sampai kedagunya. Sprei tempat tidur itu samar-samar berbau cologne yang Gaara pakai. Hinata menghirupnya dalam-dalam, merasa nyaman dengan wanginya.

Dua jam kemudian, Hinata menemukan dirinya sedang menatap langit-langit kamar, sambil mendengarkan suara nafas Gaara yang teratur. Dia tidak bisa tidur. Meskipun ada Gaara dikamar, dia tetap merasa tak tenang. Rasa takut masih menempel di belakang kepalanya seperti mimpi buruk.

"Gaara?" bisiknya, setengah berharap pria itu tidak mendengarnya.

"Hmm?" gumam Gaara ngantuk.

"Apa menurutmu..."

"Ya?" tanyanya setelah keheningan yang cukup lama.

"Apa kau bisa tidur di atas, disampingku?" tanya gadis itu nekat.

Gaara terdiam sesaat, kemudian berdiri. "Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya," jawab Hinata pelan. "Hanya berbaring saja disebelahku...please? Aku masih takut..."

Gaara menyelinap kedalam selimut tanpa kata, berbaring dengan memunggungi Hinata. Berusaha menciptakan jarak dengan hati-hati.

Sesaat kemudian, Hinata mulai memejamkan mata, langsung tertidur. Keberadaan Gaara disampingnya mengusir semua perasaan takut yang membebaninya.

.

.

.

TBC...

Terima kasih krn sdh mo baca fic ini! :) jgn lupa review yah!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Naruto's belong to Kishimoto, I'm just a plagiat that needs to entertain and be entertained.

.

.

.

Maaf ya.. Selama ini aku ga pernah balas review kalian.. Soalnya aku ngecek email, ngetik dan update fic ini cuma pake hp (quick office), jd mungkin pada berpikir aku krg berinteraksi ma pembaca sekalian.

Hmm, Hinatanya OOC ya? Pdhl menurutku chapter sebelumnya itu masih tahap wajar. Hinata kan artis, dan bukan artis baru. Walaupun dia basicnya gadis pendiam dan pemalu, kalau udh bertahun-tahun jd artis, pasti soal berpakaian sexy menjadi hal biasa. Apalagi org Jepang setahu aku sama bebasnya dgn negeri barat baik dalam hal berpakaian maupun pergaulan. Dan krn sering melakukan konser pastinya Hinata ingin tampil total menghibur tdk hanya mengandalkan suara agar penggemarnya tdk bosan. Tapi sepertinya pada ga setuju, duh.. ^^; mohon maaf and thanks atas masukannya.

Eh serius nih mau dibocorin siapa stalker nya sekarang? Ku kasih clue aj.. Dia udh pernah muncul di chapter 1. Pasti langsung ketebak kan :p

.

.

.

Warning : Characters OOC, Typo, Adult Theme, Susunan kalimat ga jelas (mohon maaf lagi, untuk penulisan PoV hanya akan dr view orang ketiga, no character's PoV, soalnya jadi merubah alur cerita yg udh ada, bingung.), dll.

.

.

.

Chapter 7

.

.

.

"Ayo people! Kita harus menyelesaikan video klip ini jam empat! ambil posisi! Baiklah, 3...2..." Seorang pria mengisyaratkan nomor terakhir dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya, dan musikpun mulai mengalun nyaring dari belakang.

Begitu intro berakhir, Hinata mulai menari sambil lip synch mengikuti rekaman suaranya.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Bagus sekali, Hinata!" kata si director dengan suara keras saat scene mendekati akhir lagu. "Tapi untuk bagian terakhir aku ingin diulang setelah kita break dulu selama sejam, ok?"

Hinata mengangguk capek, melangkah turun dari panggung dengan hati-hati karena dia memakai sepatu hak setinggi lima inchi.

"Sepatu boot ini membunuhku," keluhnya pada Temari, sambil mengusap keringat dari wajahnya dengan tisu.

"Ceritakan padaku," kata Temari pelan, menenggelamkan badannya di sofa empuk dan menghela nafas. "Aku terlalu capek untuk pergi kemanapun."

"Aku mau tidur siang," gumam Hinata, merenggangkan badan. "Kau mau membangunkan aku kan nanti?"

Temari mengangguk, mengangkat botol air dan mendekatkan ke mulutnya lalu meneguk isinya banyak-banyak.

"Gaara, aku mau tidur dulu," kata Hinata, berhenti disamping Gaara yang sedang baring-baring di kursi sofa di ruang tunggu.

Bodyguard itu segera berdiri, berjalan disamping Hinata dalam keheningan sampai mereka tiba di tempat parkir.

"Kau kelihatan lelah," kata Gaara lembut. "Kau mau aku meminta mereka untuk meneruskan syuting besok saja?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tergesa-gesa. "Jangan. Aku ingin menyelesaikannya malam ini. Kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja setelah istirahat sebentar."

"Baiklah," kata Gaara, membuka pintu trailer lebar-lebar untuk Hinata. "Infokan padaku kalau kau berubah pikiran..."

"Tentu," bisik Hinata dengan suara berterima kasih. "Thanks, Gaara."

Gaara mundur untuk pergi. "Aku akan berada diluar sini."

"Ga usah, Gaara," kata Hinata cepat. "Kembalilah ke dalam dan istirahat. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Disini sangat tenang."

"Kurasa itu bukan ide ba-"

"Dengar, Gaara," interupsi Hinata. "Pergi dan istirahatlah. Kita semua lelah. Cuma sejam, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Gaara tidak yakin.

"Please," bisik Hinata, memalingkan muka. "Aku senang ada kamu yang melindungiku, tapi aku ingin bersantai sebentar saja. Aku tidak ingin terus-terusan merasa diawasi."

"Aku mengerti," jawab Gaara pelan. "Tapi ini pekerjaanku...akan kubiarkan kau sendirian, tapi aku akan datang untuk mengecekmu secara periodik."

"Terima kasih," Gumam Hinata, menutup pintu.

Menjauh dari pintu, Hinata bergegas menyalakan lampu dan melepas sepatu bootnya. Menghela nafas lega, Hinata berjalan menuju kamar tidur kecil di sudut Trailer.

Gadis itu sudah sampai dipintu kamar tidur saat menyadari bahwa dia melewati sesuatu di meja dapur. Sebuah kotak kecil, bungkusnya berwarna coklat. Ia yakin kotak itu tidak ada disana sebelumnya saat dia pergi ke studio untuk syuting tadi pagi.

Hinata perlahan beralih menatap bingkisan tersebut, jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan cepat. Secara tidak sadar dia menghampiri bingkisan itu, tangannya menjulur memungutnya. Bingkisan itu terbuka. Hinata menatap isinya dengan bingung. Ada sebuah surat dan sebuah CD.

Hinata membuka surat itu dengan kaku.

_Hinata Hyuuga,_

_Aku membuat CD ini special untukmu. Tolong dengarkan._

Tidak bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri, Hinata beralih ke stereo kecil dan memasukkan CD itu kedalamnya. Sebuah suara asing kemudian terdengar. "_Hinata...saat kau mendengar lagu ini, ketahuilah aku sedang datang padamu...ketika kau mendengar lagu ini di saat berikutnya, itu berarti kematianmu..."_

_"...is Dexter ill, is Dexter ill, is Dexter ill_

_is Dexter ill today? Mr. Kirk, Dexter's in school_

_I'm afraid he's not Miss Fishborne_

_Dexter's truancy problem is way out of hand_

_The Baltimore County school board have decided to expel_

_Dexter from the entire public school system_

_"Oh, Mr. Kirk, I am as upset to as you to learn of Dexter's truancy_

_But surely, expulsion is not the answer!_

_I'm afraid expulsion is the only answer_

_It's the opinion of entire staff that Dexter is criminally insane..."_

Kedua bola mata Hinata membelalak dengan bingung pada lagu bergaya percakapan yang baru dia dengar. **Apa...?**

Musik dimulai lagi beberapa detik kemudian, membuyarkan pikiran Hinata. Lagu yang aneh dan samar-samar menghantui.

_"That boy needs therapy, psychosomatic_

_That boy needs therapy, purely psychosomatic_

_That boy needs therapy_

_Lying down on the couch, what does that mean?_

_You're a nut! You're crazy in the coconut!_

_What does that mean? That boy needs therapy_

_I'm gonna kill you, that boy needs therapy_

_Renagazoo, let's have a tune_

_Now when I count three_

_That, that, that, that, that boy...boy needs therapy_

_He was white as a sheet_

_Eyes like blood_

_And he also laid false teeth..."_

**Lagu apa ini?** pikir Hinata, mendengarkan lagu itu dalam keterkejutan yang hening. Lagunya aneh, creepy, dan pastinya tidak seperti lagu-lagu yang pernah didengarnya sebelumnya.

"Hinata! Oh, kau masih belum tidur..."

Hinata menengok ke arah suara dan melihat Temari berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ada masalah apa?" tanya Temari, melangkah maju. "Ini kan lagunya The Avalanches."

"Avalanches?" ulang Hinata.

"Yeah. Ini lagu mereka...um..'Frontier Psychiatrist'...kalo ga salah."

"Frontier Psychiatrist," gumam Hinata, sedikit merinding.

"Kau ok, Hinata?" tanya Temari curiga, duduk disebelah Hinata. "Ada apa?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, berdiri, memungut bingkisan kecil di meja dan membuangnya di tong sampah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya, mematikan stereo sebelum bagian akhir lagu selesai diputar. "Sama sekali tidak ada apa-apa."

.

.

.

"Kepalan tanganmu jangan terlalu tegang," terang Gaara, mengambil tangan Hinata dan melemaskan jari-jari kaku gadis itu. "Harus relax sampai mengenai sasaran."

Mereka telah berlatih disamping kolam renang selama berjam-jam. Hanabi menonton mereka dengan penuh minat dari kursi santai sambil minum es teh.

"Seperti ini?" tanya Hinata, meninju udara didepannya dengan gerak cepat.

"Tepat sekali," jawab Gaara dengan senyum kecil. "Ayo kita break dulu beberapa menit."

Hinata mengangguk, duduk di kursi di sebelah adiknya dan meminum es teh yang dibawa Hanabi. Cuaca hari itu cukup panas. Gaara sudah melepas kaos putihnya. Hinata meliriknya diam-diam. Tubuh Gaara, apabila diungkapkan dengan sebuah kata, sempurna.

"Menurutmu apa dia juga mau mengajariku jika kuminta?" tanya Hanabi disampingnya.

Hinata menoleh ke arah adiknya dan tersenyum singkat. "Aku yakin dia mau."

"Kapan kalian akan berangkat ke Canada?" tanya Hanabi lagi.

"Lima hari lagi," jawab Hinata, bersandar dikursinya dan menutup mata. "Aku berharap bisa tinggal di Konoha lebih lama."

"Sama," sahut Hanabi pelan. Dengan iseng mengaduk-aduk sedotan dalam gelasnya. "Aku kangen padamu saat kau pergi."

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Hanabi." gumam Hinata masih memejamkan mata, menikmati sinar matahari yang membakar kulitnya.

"Sakura jarang berada di rumah akhir-akhir ini," komentar Hanabi. "Kurasa dia punya pacar."

Mata pucat Hinata terbuka mendengarnya. "Benarkah?"

Mengangguk, Hanabi menyeruput pelan minumannya.

"Wow," bisik Hinata, mencondong ke depan."Aku heran kenapa dia tak pernah menyinggung hal itu padaku."

Hanabi mengangkat bahu. "Siapa yang tahu? Mungkin dia ingin merahasiakannya."

"Hmm," gumam Hinata, melihat Gaara mendekat sambil berbicara di handphonenya.

Dia segera mematikan handphonenya begitu tiba didepan Hinata. "Siap untuk ronde berikutnya?"

.

.

.

"Dimana Sabaku?" tanya Temari terkejut saat Hinata mengetuk pintu apartemennya dua hari kemudian.

"Aku keluar rumah sembunyi-sembunyi saat dia sedang mandi," info Hinata, melangkah masuk melewati lantai-lantai marble yang dingin di apartemen Temari.

Temari menatapnya tak percaya. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

Hinata membaringkan diri di kursi empuk yang terbuat dari bahan kulit di ruang tengah milik Temari. "Aku cuma lelah terus-menerus diawasi."

"Tapi kan sudah memang tugasnya untuk menjagamu," sahut gadis berambut pirang itu, menjatuhkan diri di samping Hinata. "Kau mempekerjakannya untuk itu."

"Aku tahu," kata Hinata pelan. "Tapi aku ingin sendirian untuk sebentar saja. Aku kesini untuk melihat apakah kau mau pergi shopping."

"Sure!" kata Temari riang. "Kau tahu aja aku senang belanja. Tunggu, aku ambil dompet dulu!"

Hinata tertawa. "Ayo cepatlah. Aku lagi mood menghabiskan uang."

Mereka mengendarai Mercedes hitam milik Hinata. Memutuskan untuk melewati rute pariwisata menuju mall, Hinata berbelok ke arah Ocean Drive dan melirik beberapa pasang kekasih sedang berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai.

"Aku jadi bertanya-tanya sedang apa Shikamaru sekarang," kata Temari disebelahnya.

"Wah, kalian sudah saling memanggil nama depan, ya?" tanya Hinata, tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"I wish," jawab Temari sambil terkekeh. "Didepan wajahnya, aku memanggilnya Mr. Nara, tapi aku suka namanya. Shika...terdengar sexy...kira-kira Sabaku mau memberitahuku nomornya nggak ya..."

"Mungkin jika kau memintanya baik-baik," respon Hinata sambil tertawa.

"Aku bisa berlutut dan memohon," kata Temari sambil tersenyum nakal. "Aku rasa aku tidak keberatan 'berlutut' didepannya...hmmm..."

"Temari!" Hinata tersentak kaget. "Kau ini ada-ada saja."

"Jangan bilang pikiran itu tidak pernah terlintas dibenakmu," gumam Temari. "Sabaku tidak diragukan lagi adalah salah satu specimen pria yang lezat."

"Aku tak bisa menyangkal kalau soal itu," kata Hinata mengangguk.

"Bisakah kita setel musik?" tanya Temari. "Aku tidak tahan duduk disini tanpa hiburan."

"Tentu," jawab Hinata. "Pilih saja yang kau mau."

Temari menyalakan radio.

_"...is Dexter ill, is Dexter ill, is Dexter ill_

_is Dexter ill today? Mr. Kirk, Dexter's in school_

_I'm afraid he's not Miss Fishborne_

_Dexter's truancy problem is way out of hand_

_The Baltimore County school board have decided to expel_

_Dexter from the entire public school system..."_

Tangan Hinata mulai gemetar saat melody familiar itu mulai terdengar. Ia mencengkeram setir dengan erat sementara telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat.

"The Avalanches lagi?" gumam Temari. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar lagu ini di radio sebelumnya..."

"Matikan," pinta Hinata lembut. "Matikan sekarang."

"Kenapa?" tanya Temari, menatap temannya dengan bingung. "Kukira kau suka lagu ini..."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan galau. "Kumohon matikan radionya."

"Baiklah."

_"That boy needs therapy, psychosomatic_

_That boy needs therapy, purely psychosomatic_

_I'm gonna kill you, that boy needs therapy..."_

"Aku tidak bisa mematikannya," kata Temari setelah beberapa saat. "Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menahannya di dalam sini."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya dengan keras untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak gemetaran, teringat kata-kata suara asing sebelumnya padanya.

"'...**saat berikutnya kau mendengarkan lagu ini, itu artinya kematianmu...'"**

"My God, Hinata, kau kenapa?" tanya Temari mendadak. "Kau terlihat seperti habis melihat hantu..."

"Matikan radionya!" teriak Hinata. "Kumohon matikan."

"Aku sedang berusaha!" Temari balas teriak, dengan putus asa menekan-nekan tombol-tombol di radio. "Shit..."

Pegangan Hinata pada kemudinya semakin erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Dia telah belok dari Ocean Drive ke jalanan sepi, tapi sebuah mobil telah muncul di kaca spion kanannya di kejauhan. Dia menatap terkejut saat gambar di kaca spionnya semakin membesar saat mobil itu mencoba membuntuti Mercedesnya.

"Aneh sekali," sahut Temari, melotot frustasi pada radio didepannya. "Aku tak bisa mematikan radionya! Hinata, sumpah radi-"

Temari tersentak ke depan tiba-tiba saat Hinata menginjak gas.

"What the hell?" gerutu Temari, menempelkan diri pada kursinya secara refleks. "ADa APA DENGANMU, HINATA?"

"Seseorang membuntuti kita," jawab Hinata, mengawasi dari kaca spion kanan depan dengan cemas.

"Membuntuti kita?" oceh Temari, mengernyit saat Hinata membelok dengan tajam. "Kau membuatnya terdengar seolah kita sedang melaju karena dikejar-kejar polisi atau apa. Slow down! Jalanan ini sangat berbahaya jika menyetir selaju ini!"

"Dia akan menangkapku!" bisik Hinata dengan suara panik. "Dia datang..."

"SIAPA yang datang?" desak Temari. "Hinata, kau menakutiku!"

"Orang itu datang," jawab Hinata, matanya sekali lagi melirik ke kaca spion disebelah kanannya. "Dia mengirimiku CD The Avalanches itu...dia bilang saat aku dengar lagu ini lagi, itu artinya kematianku..."

"APA?" jerit Temari. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku sebelumnya? Apa Sabaku sudah tahu?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepala, berbelok ke kiri dengan suara berdecit. "Aku tidak mau mengatakannya pada siapapun. Kupikir dengan mengabaikannya...

"Dammit, Hinata!" teriak Temari histeris, memegangi kursinya erat-erat. "Dan kau menyelinap keluar sementara Sabaku mandi...Aku tak percaya ini...orang itu mungkin telah mengikutimu selama ini...dia bisa saja membunuhmu..."

"Dia sedang mencoba membunuhku sekarang!" Hinata juga berteriak histeris. "Coba kau lihat ke belakang...kalau aku melaju, mobilnya melaju juga. Itu pasti dia...pasti dia yang mengacaukan radioku. Makanya lagunya tidak mau berhenti."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya dia bisa tahu kalau kau akan menyetir sendirian hari ini?" Tanya Temari tiba-tiba tersadar.

"Dia t-tidak mungkin bisa tahu," Hinata mulai gugup. "Dia pasti sudah menunggu...mengawasi...dan aku memberinya kesempatan yang se-sempurna untuk mengejarku. Ak-aku aku aku bo-bodoh sekali!"

"Shh, coba kita tenang dulu," Temari berusaha menenangkan, mencoba mengendalikan rasa takut yang juga mulai membendung didadanya. "Ayo kita kembali ke jalan utama."

"Jalang utama masih bermil-mil jauhnya!" teriak Hinata. "Dia akan bisa menyusul kita!"

"Kalau gitu lebih cepat!" kata Temari tajam. "Tenanglah Hinata. Dia ingin membuatmu panik."

"Aku tak bis-" Hinata tersentak ke depan tiba-tiba. Begitu juga dengan Temari. Mobil yang mengikuti mereka telah menyusul dan sekarang menabrak bumper mobilnya di sebelah kanan dengan ngotot.

"LEBIH CEPAT!" jerit Temari, kehilangan ketenangan yang sempat dimilikinya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Hinata menginjak gas sekuatnya, mendorongnya agar mobil itu bisa membawa mereka sejauhnya, tapi mobil yang mengekori mereka lebih cepat lagi. Mobil itu kini sudah berada di samping mobil mereka. Beberapa detik kemudian, mobil asing itu menyerempet sisi mobil mereka, diikuti jeritan histeris Temari.

"Dia mencoba menjatuhkan kita ke jurang!" teriak Temari, menggenggam erat sabuk pengamannya dengan tegang. "LEBIH CEPAT, HINATA! LEBIH CEPAT!"

"Mobil ini sudah tidak bisa lebih cepat lagi!" Hinata balas berteriak, memengang erat kemudi saat mobil disebelah mereka menyerempet lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat orangnya!" jerit Temari lagi. "Kacanya berwarna gelap. Siapa dia! Kenapa dia melakukan ini?"

"Aku tidak-aghh," Hinata tergelincir kesamping saat mobil itu menghantam sisi Mercedesnya, pintu di samping kursi penumpang di belakang terbuka.

Suara gesekan metal berdenging di telinga Hinata saat mobil asing tersebut menyeruduk mereka lagi, menyebabkan Mercedes hitam itu tergelincir ke ujung jalan.

"AKU KEHILANGAN KENDALI!" teriak Hinata, berusaha bertahan dikemudinya.

Temari terisak saat mobil itu menghantam mereka lagi.

"Aku...aku..."

Satu tubrukan lagi dan Hinata kehilangan pegangannya pada kemudi. Mobilnya tergelincir menuju ujung jurang dengan decitan ban yang membuat kerikil dan kotoran terbang di segala arah. Mobilnya terasa menggantung di udara untuk beberapa saat sebelum meluncur turun ke tanah di bawahnya.

Semua batu-batu seperti mengejar menyusul mereka, samar-samar Hinata mendengar Temari meneriakkan sesuatu. Kemudian...

Gelap...

.

.

.

Tbc..

.

.

.

Trims buat yg ngarepin update kilatnya :)

belum byk momen Gaahina yang bisa dimunculkan di chap ini, tapi di chapter selanjutnya kayaknya dah akan ada romancenya..

Keep review yah!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to its creator.

.

.

.

Author's note : I'm more a reader than a writer. Maaf telat updatenya. Banyak yang kuskip di chapter ini supaya bisa segera ke bagian romance tuk main pairingnya. Jadi adegan dirumah sakit, masa pemulihan, kuhilangkan. Yah, semoga chapter ini cukup memuaskan tuk GaaHina lovers.

...

Warning : OOC, Mature Contents, Susunan Kalimat Ga Jelas, dll.

...

Chapter 8

.

.

PENYANYI TERKENAL HYUUGA HINATA DAN BACK SINGER HADATE TEMARI BERADA DALAM KONDISI KRITIS SETELAH KECELAKAAN MOBIL YANG MENGENASKAN.

Gaara meletakkan koran yang dibacanya, matanya melirik headline yang tertulis pada kertas yang kini tergeletak di lantai disampingnya. Dia menggelengkan kepala perlahan, bersender pada kursi keras terbuat dari plastik milik rumah sakit yang diberikan padanya sementara dia berjaga di kamar Hinata.

Shock yang diterimanya saat ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan kenyataan bahwa gadis itu pergi sembunyi-sembunyi darinya masih bisa dirasakannya. Dan itu mengingatkannya pada luka lama.

Perasaan akan bahaya yang sudah sangat dikenalinya berkecamuk dalam dadanya sampai telpon dari rumah sakit memberikan kabar kecelakaan itu.

Gaara memijat dahinya dengan lelah. Rasa sakit yang menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya saat menyaksikan Hinata berdarah-darah di meja operasi, rasanya lebih intens dari semua rasa sakit dan nyeri yang pernah dialaminya selama ini. Mungkin sensasinya sama jika diibaratkan seperti seseorang mencabut jantungnya di saat dia masih bernafas. Ia bahkan tidak tidur sama sekali sejak itu. Ia berdiri di sudut kamar rumah sakit tempat Hinata dan Temari terbaring setiap malam, mengawasinya dengan cemas.

Wajah Hinata masih pucat ketakutan, lengannya di gips, perban-perban menutupi kepala dan dadanya, tapi dia masih hidup. Hidup dan bernafas. Dia akan sembuh. Dan itulah yang terpenting.

**Hinata..Tak akan kubiarkan kau lepas dari penglihatanku lagi..**

Untungnya, kondisi Temari tidak separah Hinata. Lengan Temari patah, gagar otak ringan, namun ia bertahan dari kecelakaan itu tanpa cedera.

Gaara tersentak dari lamunannya saat seorang pemuda berambut coklat muncul di pintu kamar. Pemuda itu membawa vas berisi bunga mawar berwarna peach di tangan kanannya, dan berwarna merah gelap di tangan kirinya. Dua buah tas hadiah berjuntai disikunya saat dia berusaha melewati Gaara untuk masuk ke kamar.

Gaara berdiri dan menghalangi jalan pemuda itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa kamu?"

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba," pemuda itu menjawab dengan senyum ramah. "Dan kau adalah..?"

"Sabaku Gaara," jawab Gaara pelan, menatap pemuda didepannya dengan curiga. "Kau mau apa?"

"Menjenguk Hinata dan Temari," jawab Kiba simple, merasa tidak terancam dengan tatapan Gaara yang sedingin es.

"Tidak boleh," kata Gaara tajam.

"Aku yakinkan kau kalau aku tidak punya niat membahayakan mereka sama sekali," kata pemuda itu sopan. "Mereka mengenalku. Aku bersedia menunggu di luar sementara kau bertanya pada mereka, jika kau mau."

"Ti-"

"Inuzuka," suara Naruto dari belakang Gaara. "Tak apa Gaara, biarkan dia lewat."

"Naruto," sapa Kiba lega. "Senang melihatmu."

"Uh huh," gumam Naruto.

Gaara mundur ke dalam kamar, mengawasi Kiba yang menghampiri tempat tidur. Pemuda itu meletakkan vas di meja yang terletak di antara tempat tidur Hinata dan tempat tidur Temari, dan dengan cepat mendaratkan ciuman di dahi Temari.

"Temari," ucapnya lembut.

Perlahan, kelopak mata Temari terbuka. Expresi kesakitan nampak sekilas di wajah gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Matanya terbuka lebar saat menyadari Kiba berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Kiba-kun," bisiknya parau. "Ya Tuhan.."

"Temari," sahut Kiba, meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di kedua pipi gadis itu. "Aku langsung kesini begitu mendengar kabar kecelakaan itu. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku sudah lebih baik," jawab Temari tersenyum kecil.

"Ki...Kiba...?"

"Hinata!" teriak Kiba, beralih ke gadis yang satunya. "Kau sudah sadar..."

Pemuda itu berjalan ke ranjang Hinata dan mencium pipi gadis itu dengan lembut. "Aku sudah dengar semuanya. Kalian cewek-cewek sungguh beruntung masih hidup. Ino menelponku. Aku langsung meninggalkan Tokyo dengan segera. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"M-mengerikan," gagap Hinata. "Seluruh tubuhku sakit. O-obatnya...cuma membuat kebas rasa sakitnya."

"I'm sorry, my precious," bisik Kiba, mengusap pipi gadis itu dengan lembut. "Aku menyesal semua ini harus terjadi."

"Aku juga," jawab Hinata pelan. "I-ini semua salahku...Aku menyelinap pergi dari G-Gaara...seharusnya aku mendengarkan."

"Hush sudah sudah," kata Kiba menengangkan. Kemudian menengok ke arah Gaara, yang masih berdiri di pintu di samping Naruto.

"Bolehkah aku ditinggalkan sendirian dulu dengan mereka?"

Memutuskan pemuda itu tidak berbahaya, Gaara mengangguk, mundur sambil mendesak Naruto untuk mengikutinya.

Naruto mendelik ke arah Kiba sesaat sebelum berjalan keluar.

"Aku benci orang itu." gerutunya, memandangi punggung Kiba dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Gaara, sekali lagi menenggelamkan dirinya di atas kursi.

Menghela nafas, Naruto menyandarkan diri di dinding sambil mengangkat bahu. "Dia terlalu akrab dengan mereka berdua. Dulunya dia pacar Temari. Entahlah...dia membuatku marah. Dia terlalu riang."

.

.

.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar bikin aku takut," bisik Kiba, menarik sebuah kursi diantara kedua ranjang dan duduk.

"Kiba-chan," Temari menggumam. "Sumpah...kupikir aku akan mati...seluruh perjalanan hidupku...aku bisa melihat semuanya saat itu...dan Hinata...Hinata sempat mati... Naruto yang bilang dia mati hampir selama empat menit...benar-benar menakutkan, Kiba."

"Aku tahu," kata Kiba pelan, meraih jemari Temari dan menekankan ciuman lembut di belakang jemarinya. "Aku tahu...aku akan tinggal di sini untuk sementara. Aku akan memastikan kalian berdua sudah aman dulu, baru aku akan kembali ke Tokyo."

Hinata menutup matanya, air mata bergulir ke arah pipinya. "Sa...saat itu...saat aku...aku melihat orangtuaku...dan mereka memanggil-manggilku...aku ingin pergi bersama mereka...tapi..."

"Ya?" desak Kiba.

"Aku mendengar Gaara memanggilku," kata Hinata dengan suara yang hampir tidak bisa didengar. "Bukan dari telingaku...tapi dari...hatiku...nggak masuk akal...maaf..."

Kiba meremas tangan Hinata. "It makes sense, precious. Apa kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

Hinata membuka matanya dan menatap Kiba. "Aku tidak tahu."

Pemuda itu mengusap lembut air mata Hinata dengan jemarinya.

"Kita akan mencari orang yang melakukan ini padamu," katanya pelan. "Kita akan menghabisinya."

.

.

.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita mencari perlindungan extra," Gaara menginformasikan Naruto dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hmm?" gumam Naruto, bingung.

"Untuk gadis-gadis itu," lanjut Gaara, berpikir keras. "Sekarang Temari juga harus dilindungi. Kau dan aku tidak bisa menghandlenya sendirian. Aku berada di shower selama lima belas menit, Hinata menghilang. Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi."

Naruto mengangguk setelah beberapa saat. "Apa saranmu?"

"Ada satu orang pria, selain kamu, yang membuatku merasa nyaman untuk membantuku melindungi mereka," kata Gaara. "Seseorang yang sangat bisa kupercaya."

"Siapa?"

"Nara Shikamaru."

.

.

.

"Apa kau mencintai Hinata?"

Naruto pucat mendengar pertanyaan itu, menoleh ke arah wajah tanpa ekspresi Gaara dengan mata biru shapirnya yang terbelalak. Pemuda berambut pirang itu membuang muka sedetik kemudian, memandang lurus ke jalanan. "Ya..."

Gaara menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan jawaban Naruto yang spontan. Sejujurnya dia sama sekali tidak mengharapkan jawaban dari pemuda itu.

"Sudah berapa lama kau jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya Gaara lagi setelah beberapa saat mereka diam dalam kesunyian.

Naruto terdiam untuk waktu yang cukup lama, membuat Gaara mengira dia tidak akan menjawabnya kali ini.

Setelah beberapa menit, Naruto bergeser dari tempat duduknya, bersandar pada pintu saat limo yang dikendarainya berhenti di lampu merah berikutnya. "Dua tahun, kurasa..."

"Apa dia tahu?" tanya Gaara, dengan hati-hati mencoba untuk tidak menatap ekspresi wajah Naruto yang terlihat terluka.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak."

"Aku mengerti," gumam Gaara.

"Bagaimana denganmu Gaara?" Naruto balik bertanya, menatap wajah pria berambut merah itu dari kaca spion.

"Kenapa denganku?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Hinata?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Aku sering memperhatikan caramu memandangnya...saat kau pikir tidak ada yang melihat..."

"Aku tidak memandangnya dengan cara tertentu," jawab Gaara datar.

Naruto mendengus dengan tidak sopan. "Ya, yaaa.."

"Dia itu employerku," kata Gaara pelan, menambahkan nada dingin pada suaranya. "Aku bawahannya. Tidak lebih, tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami."

Naruto diam saja, memutuskan untuk membiarkan kebohongan itu lewat. Ia sudah melihat kepedulian Gaara terhadap Hinata. Pria bermata hijau itu pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya, namun tatapan horror Gaara saat menerima telpon dari rumah sakit, bukanlah pura-pura. Tatapan itu sangat nyata. Emosi diwajahnya terlihat jelas, kekhawatiran atas keadaan Hinata saat itu. Perasaan Gaara pada gadis bermata mutiara itu lebih dari kewajibannya yang normal sebagai seorang bodyguard yang cemas terhadap orang yang sedang dilindunginya. Bahkan Gaara sendiri gagal untuk mengakuinya, Naruto bisa membaca gerak-gerik pria disampingnya ini yang sangat berhati-hati.

.

.

.

Hinata menghela nafas dalam-dalam, matanya memandang langit malam. Ia bisa mendengar suara Temari dan Kiba yang sedang bercakap-cakap di tepi kolam dari kursi roda di balkoni kamarnya, sambil menikmati udara segar.

Ia bersenandung pelan, tenggelam dalam lagu sedih yang dinyanyikannya sendiri. Saat lagu yang dinyanyikannya berakhir, Hinata merasa air matanya jatuh. Dengan kasar diusap kedua matanya. **Berhentilah menangis, Hinata..jangan bodoh..kau sendiri yang menjerumuskan diri dalam kekacauan ini..buat apa menangisinya sekarang...**

"Indah sekali," sebuah suara pelan dari belakangnya.

Hinata terlonjak, menengok kebelakang dan melihat Gaara berdiri di sana, matanya tajam, bersandar dengan santai di pintu kamarnya.

"Ga-Gaara," katanya gugup, sedikit bergetar. "Kau menakutiku..."

"Maaf," gumam Gaara, berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata. "Aku tidak bermaksud menganggumu. Cuma ingin mengecek..memastikan kalau kau baik-baik saja..."

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Hinata, memaksakan diri untuk tertawa dengan gugup.

"Kau menangis." kata Gaara pelan, meringkuk di depan kursi roda Hinata sehingga mata mereka bertatapan.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa," bisik Hinata, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Hinata menegang saat jemari Gaara menyentuh wajahnya untuk mengusap air mata dari pipinya. Dia mengira pria itu akan berhenti menyentuhnya saat air matanya mulai memudar, tapi, cukup aneh, jari-jarinya terus mengusap-usap kulit wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Gaara," Hinata berbisik, matanya menelusuri garis-garis wajah pria itu.

Gaara masih menatapnya dengan intens. "Katakan padaku ada masalah apa?" desak Gaara dengan tenang.

Hinata merasa mulutnya kering menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah Gaara dengan wajahnya. "Tidak ada...cuma...lagunya...membuatku emosional..."

Hinata menggigiti bibirnya dengan gugup, memalingkan muka. "Gaara?"

"Ya?"

"Aku...maafkan aku," bisik Hinata.

"Maaf kenapa?" ulang Gaara.

"Karena pergi diam-diam," jawab Hinata, menutup matanya dengan singkat. "Aku...aku bodoh sekali...aku mempekerjakanmu untuk suatu alasan, tapi aku malah bertingkah seperti anak manja...apa kau...apa kau memaafkanku?"

"Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan," kata Gaara tenang, menyelipkan rambut sehalus sutra milik Hinata kebelakang telinga gadis itu. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku. Kau sendiri yang membahayakan dirimu. Jika kau behutang maaf, maka kau berhutang pada dirimu sendiri..."

"Kau benar.., tapi-"

Gaara mendiamkannya dengan gelengan kepala, menempelkan sebuah jari pada bibir Hinata.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," sahutnya tajam.

Kedua mata Hinata melebar merasakan jemari dibibirnya. Gadis itu menarik diri, membiarkan bibirnya jatuh terbuka, matanya fokus pada tatapan intens Gaara.

"Gaara..."

"Ya?"

"Cium aku."

.

.

.

Gaara menatapnya untuk beberapa saat, mata hijaunya berkilat-kilat dalam keremangan. Untuk beberapa detik, Hinata berpikir pria itu akan menolak, tapi kemudian Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya, menekankan ciuman ringan dibibirnya.

Hinata terengah lembut, perasaan kecewa menyembur dadanya saat Gaara mulai menarik diri. Tanpa sadar gadis itu menyusupkan jemarinya kerambut pria itu dan menariknya mendekat, menekankan bibirnya sekali lagi ke bibir Gaara.

Untuk beberapa saat hanya ciuman-ciuman tak berdosa, tidak lebih dari sekedar bibir yang saling bersentuhan ringan, namun kemudian ciuman itu meledak.

Jari-jari Gaara menyusup ke rambut gelap Hinata, menarik kepala gadis itu kebelakang sementara lidahnya membuka mulut Hinata, memasukinya dan menjelajahinya dengan cepat dan penuh hasrat.

Hinata mengeluarkan erangan lembut dalam mulutnya, menarik rambut Gaara, sementara mulut pria itu terus-menerus menyerangnya dengan lapar.

Ciuman itu terus berlanjut dan semakin memanas. Mereka berhenti untuk mengambil nafas, terengah-engah, Gaara mulai menciumi leher Hinata sementara Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya kebelakang. Mereka berciuman lagi dengan lebih intens sampai sebuah suara gebrakan keras menghentikan aktifitas mereka, membuat Gaara terlonjak menjauh dari Hinata dengan cepat. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi perasaan bersalah saat menyadari siapa yang telah menginterupsi mereka.

Naruto berdiri di pintu kamar Hinata, mata birunya menyipit marah. Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin Gaara sudah mati saat itu juga.

Gaara berdiri menjauh dari Hinata, memperhatikan rona merah di pipi gadis itu. Dia terlihat cantik sekali dengan nafas terengah-engah, jemarinya memegangi bibirnya, membuat Gaara enggan untuk meninggalkannya. Namun dengan tatapan Naruto yang seperti mau meledak, Gaara memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Hinata dan mengikuti pemuda yang sangat marah itu.

Begitu mereka hilang dari pandangan dan pendengaran Hinata, Naruto memutar dan mencengkeram kerah baju Gaara dan mendorong pria berambut merah itu dengan kasar menghantam dinding dibelakangnya.

"APA ITU TADI!" seru Naruto, mengeratkan cengkramannya pada kerah baju Gaara.

Mata Gaara menyipit berbahaya, berkilat menakutkan di keremangan koridor. "Lepaskan."

Naruto kaget dengan perubahan sikap Gaara yang begitu drastis, dan dengan segera melepaskan cengkramannya, perhatiannya tidak luput dari rahang Gaara yang mengeras.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya Naruto lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih tenang, kedua tangannya mengepal di kedua sisinya seolah menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar sesuatu, apapun itu untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya.

"Kelihatannya seperti apa?" gumam Gaara dingin, merapikan baju depannya yang kusut akibat cengkraman Naruto.

Naruto menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka. "Kau tahu apa maksudku."

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu," jawab Gaara dingin, balas menatap pemuda didepannya dengan tajam. "Kenapa tidak kau beritahu saja aku?"

"Kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku terhadapnya," kata Naruto pelan, memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap koridor kosong dengan perasaan tak menentu. "Aku sudah bilang padamu..."

"Aku juga tahu kau sama sekali tak berbuat apa-apa dengan perasaanmu itu," balas Gaara. "Dia memintaku untuk menciumnya. Seharusnya tidak kulakukan, tapi kulakukan juga. Cukup kukatakan bahwa itu tidak akan terjadi lagi."

Naruto menatapnya tak percaya. "Oh, ya?"

"Aku bawahannya," jawab Gaara tegas, menjauh dari Naruto dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. "Aku telah melewati batas. Jangan pedulikan. Kejadian ini tidak akan terulang lagi."

Naruto terus menatap Gaara sampai pria itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Dari ekspresi Hinata, jelas ia sangat menikmati ciuman itu. Naruto bisa melihat Hinata mulai tergila-gila pada bodyguardnya. Pemuda itu tahu kalau Hinata tidak akan puas mendengar Gaara mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah mengulangi ciuman mereka lagi.

Untuk sesaat, naruto merasa tubuhnya terbakar marah karena cemburu. Ia dan Gaara sudah mulai membentuk ikatan persahabatn beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Dia tidak mau persahabatan itu putus begitu saja, tapi gila saja jika dipikirnya ia mau membiarkan pria berambut merah itu mengambil Hinata tanpa bertarung dulu dengannya.

.

.

.

Dua minggu telah berlalu semenjak mereka kembali dari rumah sakit. Hinata sudah bisa bangun dari kursi rodanya, bebas bergerak selama dia bisa menghindari lelah. Momen di balcony itu terus-menerus membayangi benaknya. Ciuman itu sangat kuat, penuh gairah dan sesuatu lain yang tak pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Sesuatu itu selalu ada di sana, menempel dipikirannya, terutama saat matanya menatap wajah tampan Gaara.

Pria itu telah menghindarinya sejak malam itu. Dia tahu Naruto marah dan mungkin menyuruh Gaara untuk mundur. Pikiran itu membuat Hinata menyipitkan matanya dengan marah. Naruto tak punya hak mengatur hidupnya. Ia tahu Naruto mengaggap dirinya seperti seorang kakak, tapi mereka tidak sedarah dan Hinata tak mau membiarkan pemuda itu membuatkan keputusan-keputusan untuknya.

Pagi itu Hinata memasuki dapur dan melihat Kiba dan Temari sedang cekikikkan di meja makan.

"Pagi, Hinata!" sapa Kiba riang, mata coklatnya bersinar melihat Hinata.

Hinata duduk diseberang mereka, tersenyum senang saat pelayan meletakkan segelas orange juice didepannya.

"Toast, ma'am!" seru Temari, tersenyum lebar.

"Toast," jawab Hinata, membalas senyum Temari sebelum beralih ke Kiba.

Pemuda riang itu kini selalu bersama mereka sejak kembali dari rumah sakit. Hinata merasa senang ada Kiba. Sifat tenang dan periangnya membuat suasana di rumah itu lebih hidup.

"Coba tebak, Hinata," kata Temari. "KIBA-chan membelikan kita buku 'Star Wars' terbaru! Movienya akan segera keluar!"

Kedua gadis itu ternyata adalah fans sejati 'Star Wars'. Mereka berdua sering menghabiskan malam menonton trilogynya.

Kegembiraan Hinata memuncak saat Kiba menyodorkan buku dengan hardcover didepannya. Hinata melirik covernya dan menyengir singkat.

"'Attack of the Clones'," katanya senang, membuka bukunya untuk melihat dalamnya. "Kapan movienya keluar, Temari?"

"Bulan depan!" jawab Temari dengan cengiran. "Kita akan pergi ke pemutaran premierenya, ingat?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Kiba. Aku sudah menunggu-nunggu untuk membaca ini."

Kiba mengibaskan tangannya. "Bukan masalah."

"'I am a Jedi, like my father before me'," Temari cekikikan memperagakan sebuah adegan, memeluk buku barunya erat-erat di dada. "Kita harus menonton triloginya lagi malam ini! Bagaimana menurut kalian? Mau bergadang?"

"Tentu," jawab Hinata, bersandar ke belakang saat pelayan mulai menghidangkan makanan didepannya.

"Aku tak punya tempat lain yang ingin kukunjungi," gumam Kiba, melemparkan tangannya ke bahu Temari dan menarik kearahnya erat dengan lembut sebelum melepaskannya. Lalu pemuda itu berdiri. "Aku harus menelpon beberapa orang dulu. Sampai ketemu lagi, girls!"

Temari menyengir kearahnya sampai pemuda itu menghilang, kemudian duduk disamping Hinata, tersenyum keji. "Coba tebak? Aku punya berita lain..."

"Hmm?" respon Hinata sambil menyuap makanannya.

"Shikamaru akan datang hari ini," bisik Temari, bersandar dibangkunya dengan tatapan dreamy terukir diwajahnya. "Sabaku yang bilang padaku dia akan datang jam dua siang. Isn't it great?"

Hinata mengangguk, menyembunyikan senyum senangnya di balik gelas jus orangenya. Temari sangat mudah ditebak.

.

.

.

"Itu dia," Temari berbisik, berdiri di dekat Hinata untuk mengintip ke luar jendela. Pria berambut hitam itu sedang berdiri disamping Mercedes hitam, berbicara dengan Gaara sementara matanya menyapu keadaan disekelilingnya. "Cuma masalah waktu sekarang."

"Cuma masalah waktu apanya?" tanya Hinata bingung. Menyingkir dari jendela dan duduk di kursi sofa yang terbuat dari kulit.

"Sebelum aku merayunya, tentu saja," jawab Temari jahil. Menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Hinata.

Hinata mendengus, membuka kembali bukunya dan mulai membaca paragraf yang dicarinya saat Temari datang. "Tentu saja."

Temari cekikikan nakal.

"Bagaimana rencanamu melakukannya?" tanya Hinata sesaat kemudian, memperhatikan sosok Temari yang cantik.

"Aku punya beberapa cara," jawab Temari misterius.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Kalau suka chapter ini, review yah..! :D

Kalau tidak suka ga usah direview gpp. Walau ga pernah balas review tapi semua author pasti senang kalo ceritanya direview ^^

Cerita ini mendekati lemon... Tapi belum kuputuskan apakah akan kutulis mendetail atau cuma 'dan merekapun bercinta'. Weks. Malu rasanya. Pdhl aku senang baca fic yang ada gituannya. Seandainya saja cerita 'Lawless' bisa diupdate lebih cepat ma shiorinsan.. Duh suka banget aku fic itu. Alasan utama kenapa aku tiba-tiba suka ma GaaHina pairing ya setelah baca 'Lawless'.


End file.
